A lost relationship
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: AU Sequel to Feared love Sasuke has been spotted in Konoha and is taken to prison only for him to break out again and going to Orochimaru. What happens when Naruto awaits him in Konoha? How does Hinata handle his treachery especially when Konoha's destruction is imminent? Sasuhina Minor Naruhina Some Narusaku suggestive content


Hinata slowly woke up from her sleep & felt fresh & energetic. She dressed herself up & went for a mission. Meanwhile Tsunade was checking some important reports but after a while she grew tired. Suddenly Shizune stormed into her office & was trying to talk. "How often should I tell you that you shouldn't enter my office like that? Knock before you enter!" Tsunade said madly.  
"I'm sorry but it's an emergency! Some of the ANBU members have located Sasuke in Konoha!" Shizune said excited. "Tell the members to bring him here & don't come back until you got him!" Tsunade ordered. Then Shizune left her office. Meanwhile Sasuke was on the training ground & trained his Chidori. Suddenly he noticed that he was surrounded by hundreds of Anbu. They started attacking him but Sasuke tried to defend himself. He could defeat some of them but he saw that there were too many of them & finally gave up. They were carrying him to Tsunade very unpleasantly. As they arrived at her office, Tsunade stood up from her chair & said:"Finally we found you & you know what this means. Your name is in the bingo book so you have to take the consequences for betraying Konoha." "What should we do with him?" asked Shizune. "At first put him in prison for some weeks until I know what to do with him." ordered Tsunade. So they brought him out of her office. He was taken into one of the cells of the Konoha prison. It had no window & was dark. They pushed him inside & closed the door. During the night he couldn't sleep. He ate a bit of his leftover bread & drank a little water. Suddenly he noticed voices coming from another cell & heard footsteps coming nearer. Sasuke closed his eyes & tried to sleep as suddenly 2 huge figures stood in front of him. They were Raijin & Fuujin. "We saw your plate with the delicious bread inside it. So we just ate it, if you didn't mind? We hope you have more for us for we are still hungry." they said simultaneously. "Sorry!" said Sasuke, still with his eyes closed. "That was all I had left."  
Both started getting angry & said:"You mean you don't have anything for us left?" "It seems so. Could you go now? I'm trying to sleep." he said calmly.  
On the next moment Raijin lifted him up on his shirt. "You will pay for it!" he said in an angry tone & Fuujin punched him in his stomach. Sasuke fell to then ground & tried to stand up while Raijin punched him in his face. "They are as strong as the Hokage." Sasuke thought while he activated his Sharingan. One of the prison guards was checking the hall & heard punches from one of the cells. As he arrived at the cell, he saw the beaten up Sasuke sitting in the corner with his Sharingan fixed on the 2 brothers. "You go immediately back to your cells otherwise you will get no breakfast for tomorrow." said the guard madly. They said nothing & rushed back to their cells. The guard looked down at Sasuke, who deactivated his Sharingan, & he threw a package of plasters & a roll of bandage in front of his feet & then left the cell. Sasuke picked the package up, looked at it for some seconds & placed them on some of his wounds. Then he fell asleep. He started dreaming about Konoha. He found himself 2 years younger than now. And he was inside the forest. And he was alone. Suddenly a rabbit jumped in front of him. Then it jumped away. Sasuke followed it until it jumped inside a bush. Sasuke looked behind the bush & saw Hinata! She was looking at the rabbit. Sasuke saw small wings on Hinata's back.  
She was looking in his direction as Sasuke woke up inside his lonely & dark cell. The other days were also very lonely & unpleasant ones. But one day he got a visit from Sakura & Naruto who brought him some gifts to cheer him up. They told him how much they would miss him & told him about how the last mission went. The visit lasted some minutes & then they left for their training. Then again lonesome days followed & even their gifts could not cheer him up until he got a visit from Hinata.  
"I brought you some gifts. This one is an origami bird. I made it myself." she said in a low voice. "And this is a white rose. I know you won't like them. Those gifts are too childish you think." she said in a lower voice. Sasuke remained silent while his black eyes were all the time fixed on Hinata's face.

After she finished saying all that, she looked up to him. She noticed after a while that was a little nervous & she noticed that her hands were shaking a bit & clenched them to fists. Suddenly Sasuke took her hands while he was still looking at her. Hinata tried to calm down & closed her eyes. Suddenly she opened her eyes again as she noticed that Sasuke was holding her hands tighter. But her hands were calming down gradually. "I hope you will like my gifts." she said & then left. For Sasuke her visit was the best he could give her. After dinner he went to sleep. He started dreaming about Hinata paying him more visits & rescuing him from the darkness. Suddenly he woke up because he heard a voice. He looked around & saw that all the prison guards were asleep. And he saw something white falling from the ceiling. It looked like feathers. Suddenly he heard the voice again. "Sasuke! Sasuke, let's go!" He turned around & saw Kabuto!

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke surprised. "I will free you. I used a jutsu to send the guards asleep. Let's go now!" Sasuke was hesitating a little but then he took back his sword from one of the sleeping guards & left with Kabuto. On the next day they saw that Sasuke was gone. They went to Tsunade to report it. She got furious & ordered the Jonin to search for him which ended without success. Naruto & Sakura were also searching for him but unsuccessfully. But the most hurt person was Hinata. She thought he promised never to leave Konoha again but she was wrong. Hatred began to fill up her heart. She even wished that he never met him. She started training harder & harder so that her father would accept her hard work & also in the hope that she could finally defeat Neji one day. She tried not to use her Byakugan so often so that she could improve. And she started to go after Naruto again. Meanwhile Sasuke arrived at Orochimaru's hiding place.  
"You seem a little distracted, Sasuke. What happened to you during your visit in Konoha?" Orochimaru asked him as if he knew that he was admiring Hinata.  
"Nothing!" he said. "Whatever, we have to start with your training again but this time it will be harder." said Orochimaru.  
"Why so soon?" asked Sasuke. "Because you have a dangerous mission to carry out. You have to kill the Hokage!" said Kabuto to Sasuke. Orochimaru could see the surprise in Sasuke's face & said:"She is a big problem & makes it for us difficult to take over Konoha." Sasuke remained silent. "And there is something else you should know - something that enables you to get stronger." he said with an evil smile. Sasuke looked eagerly up to him. "Your cursed seal has a 3rd level which doubles up your power & which can only be activated with the Mangekyo Sharingan. And you know what you have to do to get it." he said to Sasuke.  
Sasuke remained silent but was very interested in that idea. Then the training began. At first they started with the warming up. So Sasuke had to run for a while. Kabuto was taking notes while Sasuke was running.

After that the actual training began which was exhausting Sasuke after an hour. He had to use some jutsus at the same time without using too much Chakra which also had a time limit. If he would fail, his training would get harder every step. Meanwhile Tsunade was suspicious about the escape of Sasuke from the prison.  
"I think the guards fell asleep because of a jutsu. And it was a very difficult one to perform. But could Sasuke be able to perform such a jutsu?" she thought to herself. The jonin-exam had begun. Hinata was in the middle of her fight with Ten Ten. Both were getting tired. Hinata didn't use her Byakugan yet. Ten Ten took out 2 scrolls. She opened them, wrote signs on them & on the next moment she threw some Kunais twice the size. Hinata could avoid them but Ten Ten suddenly threw a huge axe towards her. Hinata could not avoid it & got scratched by it. She quickly picked it up & threw it towards Ten Ten who was falling. She got hit by it & fell with noise to the ground. She slowly stood up again & was holding her right arm. It seemed that she seriously hurt her arm. She slowly walked some steps but on the next moment she fell to the ground. Hinata looked up to her father who made no reactions at all. "This was just the warming-up. My real enemy is coming now!" Hinata thought. Naruto & Sakura made it to be Jonin & meanwhile they were watching the fight of Hinata & Neji which was about to begin. "I hope you are not as weak as on the chuunin-exam." said Neji. "No, I have trained hard & I am not that easy to defeat." said Hinata self confident.  
Both charged at each other & Hinata could avoid a contact with Neji. On the next moment she threw Kunais at Neji, who could block them easily but suddenly Hinata appeared behind him & punched him in his face. While Neji was falling, Hinata threw Shuriken at Neji. The first 2 missed Neji but the last one; he threw it back at her which scratched her left arm. "Why is she not using her Byakugan like I do? She could easily avoid the Shuriken." Neji thought to himself. Hinata charged again at Neji with more Kunais. Neji used his rotation to block them.  
"I will get nowhere like this." Hinata thought. Now she used her Byakugan. But before she could attack him, Neji used his 64 palm jutsu & hit Hinata several times so that Hinata fell to ground. Neji looked down at Hinata & said:"You should have given up!" Suddenly she stood up again. "I will never give up!" she said while panting & started running towards him again.  
She managed to use her 64 palm jutsu & successfully hit him. But Neji was still standing & threw Shuriken at her which she could barely avoid. She noticed Neji charging towards her. "I have to hit the right spot!" she thought. Then she laid herself in the correct pose while Neji was coming closer.  
She moved her hand towards Neji & hit him on his chest while his hand was placed on her body. Hinata started tripping but she could avoid the fall but her legs were shaking. She noticed that Neji was falling to the ground. Hinata was the winner! But she got blurred vision & on the next moment she fell to the ground. "I hope you are proud of me now, father." Hinata thought before falling unconscious. Her father saw everything but remained silent. Hinata woke up in the hospital & saw Naruto greeting her. She started blushing & greeted him back. After she recovered Naruto was walking her home. On the way she got tired & rested on a tree.  
"You were awesome! I'm so proud of you!" said Naruto to her. She blushed again but she didn't know if her father would be proud of her too. "Your father must be proud of you." he said. Hinata looked to the ground & felt ashamed. "Don't worry! I'm sure he will be proud of you. And whenever you need help you can count on me!" he said while pointing to himself which made Hinata go red all over her face.

Meanwhile Sasuke was leaving Otogakure & walking towards Konoha. He went to his apartment & was preparing himself. She didn't know what to say. She felt that he was too close to her. She felt his presence more than ever! She was able to say something:" T-thank you!" She felt that she got his complete attention. Suddenly she noticed that his face was moving closer to hers. She had no feeling in her body. He was kissing her under the tree.

This was the happiest moment in her life. This was the moment she was waiting for all the years & finally it came true! After he let go of her he said:"I'm hungry! I will go to the ramen restaurant. I hope you can go without me if you don't mind." "No! It's ok! Y-you can go." she said nervously. Then he left. And Hinata continued her way home. But her father said nothing. Many months had passed when Sasuke arrived in Konoha again. It was late night. Sasuke was arriving at Tsunades office. He opened the door & saw Tsunade checking the last reports. Tsunade stood up from her chair & said:"You dare to come back! You will not escape this time!" She was calling for the guards but they didn't come. "I have knocked them cold so that they wouldn't disturb us." Sasuke said coolly. "So, then I have to bring you to jail myself." she said & charged at him. He could avoid her fist & trapped her arms so that she couldn't move them. "I have to kill you now!" he whispered to her. She could release herself & punched him in his face. But Sasuke was still standing. "How can he still stand?" Tsunade thought. Tsunade tried everything to beat him but it was difficult for her because of his Sharingan while Sasuke had it easier. She threw Shuriken at him. Sasuke got hit by only one but suddenly Tsunade punched him so hard that he fell to ground. She grew tired because she used much Chakra. She used her special jutsu to recover herself.

She started charging at him again but Sasuke could block her attack so she had to attack him with her other fist & pretended to hit him his face but instead she hit him in his stomach. Sasuke fell down & got hit by a Kunai which struck his leg. Tsunade thought that she had won but she noticed Sasuke laughing. "Why do you laugh?" she asked madly. "You seem a little tired & I even didn't start to fight." He slowly stood up. She saw the marks all over his body.  
"He activated the cursed seal." Tsunade thought in shock.  
"Let's end this once & for all!" said Sasuke calmly & charged at her. Meanwhile Naruto was walking homewards & paid a visit to the academy. Suddenly he heard voices from the yard. He took out a Kunai & leaned on the wall & was listening to the conversation.

He noticed that the persons were Orochimaru & Kabuto. He could hear what they were saying:"You have done good job by freeing Sasuke from jail, Kabuto. Our plan is almost complete. Sasuke just needs to get rid of Tsunade. Then we can take over Konoha! I think he should have killed her by now." Kabuto knew that they were being observed. Naruto was getting angry & started charging at them with his Kunai. But they turned into tree trunks. "I have to go to Tsunade!" Naruto thought & rushed out of the Academy. But as he arrived, he saw her lying dead on the ground. Her body was full of blood & bruises. Naruto knelt down & started crying. He took the necklace he got from her in his hands & held it tight. His hatred towards Sasuke grew with every second. He ran out & alarmed the whole village. On the next day she was being buried. The whole village was present. Sasuke was observing the scene from a safe place. Suddenly he spotted out Hinata & saw her crying soundless. He felt sorry for what he had done. "Forgive me, Hinata!" he thought. The ceremony lasted some hours. After the ceremony everyone went home. After Hinata arrived at home, she went to her room. Hinata was looking at the streets of Konoha from her window.

Suddenly she saw Sasuke walking through the streets. He looked up & saw her looking at him. She went inside her room. Sasuke stood silent for a while & suddenly heard her crying loudly. He could even hear what she was saying:" I hate him! Why did I ever meet him! He betrayed Konoha & his friends. He even killed the Hokage!"  
He suddenly felt sorry. He felt a pain in his heart. "Sasuke destroyed my life!" Hinata cried. This sentence struck him mostly. He left this place silently. During the night it started snowing. On the next day Hinata started training as usual. Suddenly she slipped & fell to the ground. Hinata felt depressed & drove with her hands through the snow.

"My father didn't say anything. He still doesn't accept me!" she thought, stood up & continued with her training. She trained harder & harder in the hope that her father would see her talents. After some hours it was getting dark so Hinata went homewards extremely tired. She looked around herself saw snow everywhere. Then she looked towards the sky & saw the single snowflakes falling down to the ground. But one of them landed directly on her nose which made her giggle. She soon forgot about her father & about Sasuke for a while. So she continued her walk with a relaxed mind but she didn't know that she was being observed by Sasuke. And this continued for several days. He watched her when she was relaxing & during her training. Hinata was in her room & looking at the white bird in the cage. Suddenly Neji stepped in & sat beside Hinata. "I… I have to admit that you won fairly on the Jounin-exam, but it was very close." Hinata looked at him surprised & then said:"I knew it would be difficult for me! But I still consider you as the genious. But I'm also proud of you that you are free now, that you can decide for yourself. The bird is now no more in the cage & finally free." Then she took the bird out of the cage & placed it on her finger & showed Neji the meaning of freedom to a bird.

Neji started smiling & then said to Hinata: You are growing stronger now. You are not as weak as before. I'm proud of you!" And with these words he left the room. Hinata placed the bird back inside the cage & left for a walk. She went to the lake where she used to train her Chakra. She looked at the waterfall & closed her eyes. She concentrated on the sound of the water falling down from the water fall but it seemed that she heard something else also. She opened her eyes but she just saw the waterfall & no one else around the lake. She took off her shoes & slowly stepped inside the water while she was closing her eyes.

Sasuke was observing her from somewhere. He wanted to talk to her. Hinata was now taking off her clothes which caused Sasuke to blush all over his face. He quickly turned his eyes away from her. She started dancing on the water & moved, without knowing, further away from Sasuke. He dared to look again & saw that Hinata had formed a whirl pool around herself. She spun around & the whirlpool spun in opposite direction. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to analyze her Chakra & saw that she was concentrating a large amount of it. She moved in different directions & suddenly the whirl pool started attacking a rock not far from her. The rock broke into many smaller parts. She continued her dance for a while & then went out of the water to dress up. Hinata started walking homewards. During her walk she saw many cherry trees which amazed her.  
Meanwhile Sasuke scrutinized the small parts of the rock Hinata attacked. He realized that they were as small as his small finger, even smaller! As the days passed, the weather grew colder & colder. Hinata went as usual to the lake but she saw that it was frozen. She first trained her 64 palm jutsu. After that she went to the lake. Sasuke passed by & stopped to see her performance. He saw that she was dressed because of the cold weather. Suddenly he heard a cracking sound. It was the ice! He used his Sharingan & saw that some area was covered with just a thin layer of ice. He was calling out for her but she was so into her dancing that she didn't hear him. He now stepped onto the ice. "Don't move! Stay still!" he shouted while he stepped closer. Suddenly the ice broke under his feet & he fell into the cold water. He tried to swim but the water was so cold that he felt pain all over his body. Hinata saw the hole in which Sasuke broke into it. She activated her Byakugan & saw Sasuke sinking deeper into the water. She jumped into the hole & dived deeper & deeper into the water.

The deeper she went the darker grew the water. She desperately searched for him for her body was hurting more & more. She had the feeling that her blood would freeze at any moment. She opened her eyes wider & concentrated more Chakra to increase the power of her Byakugan. And finally she found him! She took him by his shirt & dived upwards. She noticed that she got slower & that she grew lack of air. Suddenly she stopped swimming & was falling back. She got blurred vision & looked towards the water surface. "I have to swim!" she thought but her body could not move. Suddenly she was diving upwards again but it was not her. It was Sasuke! He was holding her in his arms & swam towards the hole. He lifted himself out of the hole & placed Hinata next to him. Sasuke looked at Hinata & that she was shivering vigorously. He moved closer to her & started hugging her tightly. He pressed his body on hers. He felt that she was still shivering violently while repeatedly murmuring:"I feel so cold! Why is it so cold? I want to have it warm." She tried to calm down but she fell unconscious. The hours passed slowly while Sasuke fell asleep. After he woke up he saw that Hinata was gone! Meanwhile Hinata was walking homewards & saw the cherry trees again. She looked at the petals waving in the wind. As she looked straight forward she saw in the middle of the cherry trees Naruto kissing Sakura in an embrace.

She looked at the scene in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! She remembered the moment where she saw Sakura hugging Naruto on Valentines Day. But this was a completely different situation. She thought that she won Naruto for herself but when she saw this now, she burst into tears & ran away from there. She ran away with a kunai in her hands. She just ran without even knowing where she was running. She held it tighter while tears were running down her cheeks. She wanted to kill herself. And she wanted to kill Naruto for betraying her. She suddenly saw Sasuke in front of her who was walking towards her. She didn't expect that she would meet him. Suddenly she tripped & fell to the ground. The Kunai went deep inside her flesh & scratched her shoulder. Sasuke went towards her & carried her away. Hinata noticed that he was carrying her through the forest. Finally they arrived inside an old building. She knew this place. It was the same building where they had their first fight. Sasuke placed her on the ground. She wanted to stand up but her shoulder started to hurt. Sasuke took out his bandages he got from prison. Hinata looked anxiously at him. "If you want your shoulder to heal, I have to bandage it because the hospital is too far away," Sasuke said in a low voice. "Why didn't you try to heal my shoulder where I fell down?" she asked in a low voice. "Because then people would think I injured you," he answered. Hinata hesitated & remained silent. "I promise I will not do anything else to you," he gave her as an answer. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes & took off her shirt. Sasuke scrutinized her wound carefully. First he washed the wound with water & then placed a special cream on it which was cold. Hinata started blushing by his action. After he spread it on the whole wound, he started bandaging her shoulder while his cheeks got a red color. Hinata closed her eyes while she noticed that her heart was beating harder & harder. He handled her shoulder carefully & finally tied the ends up. "That's it! I finished." Sasuke said. She opened her eyes & looked at her shoulder which was wrapped in bandages. She tried to stand up but her shoulder was still hurting. "It's better when you stay here until your shoulder will heal completely." he said to her. She sighed & leaned onto the wall. As she was dressing up, she tried not to move her shoulder too much. She stared at Sasuke as a sign of that he should keep distance to her. But as she tried to move her arm through the sleeve, her shoulder started hurting again. Suddenly she noticed that he held her arm & pulled the sleeve carefully along her arm. She saw that her shoulder was not hurting that much. She tried not to look at him & quietly sat down. She started looking around & saw some broken windows. She looked up to the ceiling & saw the light bulb which was broken as well. She wondered why she didn't notice it the first time she was here while she started yawning. She felt tired & exhausted so she lied down to sleep a little. She closed her eyes but somehow she could not sleep. She turned to the other side but her shoulder hurt again so she lied on her back. After a few minutes she opened her eyes & stared at the ceiling. She gave out a deep sigh while looking at Sasuke who was looking into the night sky. After almost an hour Hinata went asleep. Sasuke was watching the sleeping Hinata as he heard a strange sound. Hinata was talking in her dream. "  
Naruto, I have to tell you something. I-I love you!" she murmured asleep. As he heard those words he was eager to know more. So he went closer to Hinata to hear better what she was saying. His face was now almost over hers.  
She started talking again:"Naruto, what are you doing? Don't do this! Stop it!" Sasuke tried to find out what Naruto was doing to Hinata. "Kiss me, Naruto!" she whispered. Sasuke started getting angry. "Why is she still after Naruto?" Sasuke thought to himself. Suddenly he noticed that Hinata started moaning in a low voice. "Don't stop! Kiss me again!" she murmured while moaning louder. Sasuke's cheeks got a red color. "What is Hinata doing with Naruto?" he wondered.  
He suddenly noticed that Hinata's hand was resting on his chest which made his face turn completely red. Her hand was moving towards his neck & she pulled him down to herself. She moved her face closer to his & said in a whisper:" I love you!" Then she started kissing him slowly. Sasuke knew that she was actually kissing Naruto in her dream but his body was not responding. So he stood still & let Hinata kiss him. After a while Hinata remained silent. Sasuke was able to calm down & lied to down to relax. He was about to close his eyes as suddenly he heard someone stepping inside. He activated, without knowing why, his cursed seal! It was Orochimaru! Sasuke looked quite surprised to see him. "I wanted to talk to you. It is important." he said in a low voice. Sasuke kept listening to him. "I am very proud of you! I knew you were able to defeat the Hokage. It was not a great deal to you, I suppose. But because the village has no Hokage yet, it's the best time to take over Konoha now! So you have to prepare yourself. I will let you know when the time has come," Orochimaru said to him. He was about to leave when he looked back at Sasuke.  
"I see that you took care of that girl." he said while looking at Hinata. "But it is better if you don't care about her too much otherwise she may weaken you. A shinobi is not allowed to reveal his feelings. She could be in our way if you let her too close. So it's better if you get rid of her. I trust you, so don't force me to keep an eye on you!" Then he left the room. Sasuke looked quietly at Hinata while thinking about Orochimaru's words. He saw that Hinata slowly woke up. The first thing she said was:"Naruto?" But the person she saw was Sasuke! She was able to stand up. "It was just a dream. Naruto didn't kiss me! It was not reality!" she thought while looking on the ground. Sasuke looked outside the window. It was storming outside. Hinata's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at Sasuke. The tears began to fall down her cheeks. Sasuke deactivated his cursed seal while still looking outside from the window.

"I know why you are crying. It's either because you feel uneasy seeing me like this, for I know you were scared of that sight last time. I know you remember. Or you cry because Naruto is not paying enough attention to you. I know you were admiring him a lot." Sasuke said in a low voice. Hinata looked up to him. She was mad at him. She started shouting:" It's not because I'm scared of you. How do you know why I'm crying? I'm not scared of you at all! I would even fight you if I must." She really would like to fight him right now because of her hatred towards him. "So it's because of Naruto. You were always worried about him." Sasuke said to her.  
Hinata grew madder & madder. She was unable to restrain her anger any more & started screaming at him:" How do you know why I'm crying? How do you know how I feel about Naruto? You have never been truly in love with somebody! How do you know how I feel inside? You don't understand my feelings!" Sasuke was listening quietly to her all the time. She continued to shout at him, this time with tears in her eyes:"I always tried to win his attention. And my father sees me as weak. He thinks I'm not worth being a Hyuuga! It doesn't matter how hard I train, he'll never accept my talents. Neither my family nor Naruto love me. Love doesn't exist for me! So don't tell me that you know why I'm crying!"  
He started smiling at her & said:"I know how you feel because my father was like yours. He thought that I should be like Itachi. I tried to train harder & harder so that my father would be satisfied. When I did something good, he always told me to be better. He just saw Itachi's talents, not mine." Hinata interrupted him:"Maybe that's true but you don't know how it is to fall in love!" Sasuke kept looking at her & said in a low voice:"No, I know how it feels because I once fell in love too & I'm still in love. But the person was not paying attention to me. I tried to win her heart but her eyes were always fixed on someone else who was barely noticing her. She went through hard times & felt lonely because she couldn't win his attention. I sometimes could see her crying silently so that others would not pity her. She kept her sadness inside. I wish I could cheer her up but she was not seeing me. There was no way for me to help her. It gave me deep pain to see her crying. But I didn't give up. I tried to win her attention again & again. But still today I was not able to conquer her heart." Hinata listened to him all the time & wanted to know who that person was. Sasuke looked at her & said:"Her name was Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata got surprised to hear her name mentioned. She opened her mouth & tried to say something but she remained silent. "You don't need to say something. I know that it seems unbelievable to you. But it is the truth." he said in a low voice. But his words had no influence on her. She did still not believe him & Sasuke knew this. He stepped closer to her. Hinata noticed that Sasuke had his Sharingan activated & that his eyes were fixed on her.

It seemed that he was searching something on her which made her a little anxious.  
Suddenly she noticed that he was taking her hand. Hinata started feeling uneasy as she was looking into his red eyes. They seemed to have a hypnotic effect on her. She wanted to step back from him but her body didn't respond. It was as if her eyes were trapped in his. She noticed that his face was slowly moving towards hers. "W-what are you doing, Sasuke?" she said in a low voice while she was blushing a little.  
But he didn't answer & closed his eyes. She closed her eyes & noticed that his lips were touching hers. He pushed her right arm on the wall while kissing her slowly. Hinata noticed that her shoulder was not hurting anymore. But suddenly Hinata noticed an unexpected move from him. He was pulling her shirt down to free her shoulder. She opened her eyes & saw that he was opening her bandages. The bandages, which turned red due to the blood, were falling to the ground. She could not bear this situation any longer. She slapped Sasuke with all her anger in his face. Sasuke turned his face to her & saw that her hand was covering her chest. He looked to the ground & saw the bandages full of blood. He realized what he had done. He turned around quickly & was ashamed of his action. He bothered her more than she could bear. She put her coat on & looked madly at him. Sasuke wanted to say something but before he could apologize, she went away. He stood alone in the dark room & was sorry. He picked up the bandages & murmured:"Hinata!" After Hinata arrived at home, she was received by Neji. "Where have you been all the time? We were starting to get worried." "I have just been training. That's all!" she answered quickly & then she went to her room. Meanwhile Anko was training alone. Her training style was much different & much higher than that of Naruto or Sakura but she felt all the time uneasy. Suddenly in the middle of the training her neck started burning. She knelt down due to the pain. "Orochimaru must be here somewhere!" she thought & stood up. She started searching for him until she arrived at the forest of death.

She remembered the time of the 2nd Chounin-exam. This was the time Orochimaru gave Sasuke the cursed seal. The pain grew greater. She knew she had to go inside. And that was what she did. The deeper she went inside the greater was the pain. Suddenly she saw a figure in front of her. It was Orochimaru! "Hello Anko! How nice of you to visit me!" he said in a calm voice.  
"I'm not here to visit you. I'm here to defeat you!" she said to him & started attacking him. He was able to dodge her attacks easily. But Anko hit him with a Kunai.  
"Maybe my jutsus didn't work but a Kunai is surely effective." she said while panting.  
But the person she attacked turned into dirt. She noticed that the pain was still there. Orochimaru appeared behind her. "The same thing happened in the Chounin-exam. I think you remember it. You still can't defeat me. Maybe you lack power which I can give you easily. You just have to release the power of the cursed seal I gave you." he said to her. "I will never do that!" she shouted. "  
If you want to defeat me & take revenge for what I have done, you have to activate it otherwise you will remain weak. And nobody accepts a weak ninja!" Anko got madder every minute & started attacking him while her cursed seal got activated. By her action Orochimaru started smiling. Anko noticed that she got faster & stronger. She now hit him more often with more power. "I will defeat you now!" she said while summoning a giant snake. "See! You are stronger now with my help but you can get even stronger than this. You just have to come to me & then you could defeat me & take your revenge." he said & then disappeared in smoke. She stared thinking about his words. "I can get stronger & can take my revenge." Suddenly Kakashi appeared. "I have seen Orochimaru fighting with you but if I were you I would not go to him." He saw that Anko was smiling at him.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked while the huge snake attacked Kakashi.  
"Orochimaru will just use you for his plans & he will not give you any power." he said while trying to avoid the snake. "You are a liar! With this power I will revenge Konoha & the Hokage!" she shouted while pinning Kakashi on a tree. She placed her sword on his neck. "How are you supposed to get stronger with Orochimaru's help when you actually want to defeat him? There must be something wrong!" he said to her. He activated the Sharingan & saw that her Chakra level has more than doubled! He noticed that she was shivering. Kakashi was able to free himself & took out a Kunai. He was ready to fight! But Anko didn't move at all. Doubts started to grow in her mind. "I know you want to help Konoha but this is the wrong way. This is making everything worse! Look what Sasuke has done because of this power! You can get stronger without any cursed seal or any help from Orochimaru." Kakashi said to her but Anko remained silent. She deactivated the cursed seal & said:"I-I'm sorry, Kakashi! Forgive me!" Kakashi smiled & they were walking out of the forest. Meanwhile Sasuke was walking through the forest of Konoha. He saw Sakura coming back from a mission but she was alone. Sasuke went past her & heard her saying: "What have you done? Why did you kill Tsunade, the Hokage?" "I had to do this!" he answered. "And why did you betray us? Did Orochimaru tell you this?" she asked. Sasuke remained silent. He noticed that Sakura was hugging him from behind.  
He noticed tears falling on his shirt.  
"I'm forced to do it! Don't try to stop me!" he said to her & released himself from her arms. Then he disappeared. Sakura looked sadly through the forest & then went away. Sasuke continued his walk through the forest. After a while he heard a sobbing going through the forest. But he continued his walk. The sobbing started to grow lower & lower until he could not hear it anymore. After he walked some meters he saw a figure walking towards him. He thought it was Naruto but he saw that it was Itachi. Itachi's eyes were fixed on Sasuke. Sasuke stopped in front of Sasuke & poked him on his forehead. "I know you think that I will attack you now but I'm not in the mood. But don't worry! I will defeat you sooner or later." Sasuke said while smiling at his brother. Itachi looked a little annoyed at him but said nothing.  
"Forgive me, Itachi! Maybe next time." Sasuke said & then went away. Itachi looked after Sasuke until he was gone. Suddenly he remembered the time when he was teasing Sasuke when he was younger with the nearly the same words.  
Then he continued his walk. At the same time Sasuke saw Naruto in the distance returning from his training. He suddenly remembered what Orochimaru told him about the 3rd level of his cursed seal. "This could be my chance!" he thought while smiling. Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke with his eyes opened wide.  
Naruto shouted:"Sasuke! Why did you kill the Hokage?" He answered:"It doesn't matter now! It passed." Naruto got madder & screamed:"Who gave you the right to leave Konoha & to even kill the Hokage? This is not the way a friend should behave! No friend would betray his friends!" Sasuke stepped closer & said:"This will be the end of our friendship, unfortunately." Naruto got mad & said:"You think so but you are wrong. I will fight for our friendship!" "That's exactly what I want you to do!" he said with a smile. Naruto looked confused at him.  
"You have to fight now & this until the end." he said. Then he threw a kunai in front of Naruto & then added:"If you don't fight now then you are not my friend." He took out his sword. Naruto picked up the kunai & said:"That's what I do!" Then both charged at each other & hit together with kunai & sword.

Both pushed against each other to force the other to the ground. Both jumped back & threw their kunai. Naruto came charging with 3 clones. Sasuke was able to avoid them but then he got hit by 2 kunai. He hit the clones & started charging at him. Naruto did the same & took out a kunai. Sasuke threw 2 shuriken at Naruto but he blocked them with his kunai. He threw it towards Sasuke who jumped away. Sasuke stood still & saw Naruto behind him. Sasuke was able to block punch but he could hear a sound. Suddenly there was an explosion. Both were thrown to the ground. Sasuke stood up & noticed that Naruto disappeared. He used a clone. Sasuke took out his sword & waited. He could hear footsteps. Naruto came flying from above & hit him in his face. Sasuke began smiling. He turned into a tree trunk. Naruto looked around but it was too late. Sasuke hit him with his charged sword. Naruto fell to the ground. "You can't escape from me i. I thought you grew stronger but I think I was wrong." he said with a smile. He began laughing evilly. He lifted him up & concentrated chakra for his Chidori. But suddenly Naruto punched him so hard that he fell several meters & landed to the ground. Sasuke stood up & saw Naruto surrounded by red chakra. He saw 7 tails waving behind Naruto. Sasuke began smiling. "That's what I have expected." He activated his cursed seal. Naruto began charging at full speed. Sasuke tried to see where Naruto was but it was difficult. Naruto punched him in his stomach & then in his face so that Sasuke flew into the air. Sasuke used his fire jutsu & saw Naruto disappearing. On the next moment Naruto came out of the flames with a kunai but what he didn't expected was that Sasuke threw several kunai & shuriken. Naruto was able to block some of them but he saw that the shuriken had wires which pinned him on a tree. Sasuke was holding the ends of the wires in his hands & said:"This will be the end, Naruto!"  
He threw flames which were traveling along the wires. They were reaching Naruto & enclosed him. Sasuke heard a familiar voice. "Sasuke!" Naruto began screaming.  
Sasuke turned around & saw Naruto charging at him with his Rasengan. Sasuke concentrated Chakra for his Chidori & also began charging. They hit each other. A huge pressure was forming & forced them to the ground. Both were tired but they slowly stood up. Naruto's tails were retreating but his eyes were still the ones of Kyuubi. He summoned shadow clones. They began attacking him but Sasuke was able to avoid most of them. He threw the last one towards Naruto who then, fell to the ground. Naruto stood up again but then he remained quiet. He saw a huge snake in front of him, which was summoned by Sasuke. The snake began charging & was able to bite Naruto. Naruto felt tired. The snake was again charging but before Naruto could do something, the snake was on him. Naruto could not move anymore. The snake was squeezing Naruto hardly. Naruto screamed out in pain but then he went quiet. Sasuke stepped in front of him with his sword over Naruto's head. Suddenly the snake disappeared. Naruto used his kunai to defeat the snake. Sasuke hit Naruto with his sword but he disappeared in a puff. It was a clone. The real Naruto came up behind him with his Rasengan. But before he could reach him, Sasuke's sword scratched Naruto's body. His rasengan disappeared. Sasuke lifted his sword again but Naruto held it with his hand. After a while he let go of the sword. He looked at his hand and saw that he was bleeding. Suddenly shuriken came flying and tied Naruto to a tree. He noticed that the shuriken had wires which were held by Sasuke. Sasuke was smiling evilly. "Chidori!"he said and on the next moment blue lightining was traveling along the wires until they reached Naruto. He began to scream in pain. There was no way for him to escape. Naruto fell to the ground. Sasuke used his Chidori again, lifted him up & said in a low voice:"Goodbye, Naruto!" Naruto felt too weak to protect himself. Suddenly a kunai landed in front of them. Light was flashing so bright that both had to close their eyes. When Sasuke opened his eyes, he saw that Naruto had gone!  
"Next time you won't escape!" he thought & continued his walk. At the same time Sai was carrying Naruto to the hospital. "Thank you, Sai! That was really close! I didn't know what I would have done without you!" Naruto said in a low voice. "No problem!" was Sai's answer. When they reached the hospital, Naruto rested there for some hours.  
Meanwhile Sasuke heard the sobbing again & wondered who it could be. He walked in that direction & the sobbing grew louder & louder until he saw a little girl hiding behind a tree. "You can come out. I can see you." Sasuke said. The girl came out. She was about 6 years old & she had long black hair, tied on both sides of her head. She had the same hair style as Naruto's sexy jutsu. She also had black eyes. Her eyes were as black as those of Sasuke. Her eyes were filled with tears. Sasuke came towards her which made the girl shrink back. "What is your name? he asked her. The girl hesitated.  
"My name is Ayumi." she answered in a low voice. "What happened to you, Ayumi?" he asked.  
Her eyes started shining due to the tears. "I-I lost my mom. It happened just now. I was behind her & looked at the beautiful flowers. As I looked up again she was gone." Ayumi started crying loudly. "I want my mother!" Sasuke knelt down beside her.  
"Don't cry anymore! We can find your mother together, ok?" "Ok." the girl answered. Sasuke started walking, followed by the girl. After some time it got dark so they slept outside. "Can I sleep with you?" Ayumi asked him. Sasuke looked surprised at her.  
"I'm scared of darkness," she said sadly.  
He sighed but accepted. Ayumi lied down beside him & cuddled herself on him. "What is your name?" she asked him.  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha!" he answered her. After a while she asked him:"Sasuke, do you have a mother?" Sasuke got sad & at the same time mad as she mentioned the question but he still answered her with a sad smile:"No! My mother died some years ago. My whole family died!" It was hard for him to answer. "How did they die?" was her next question. Sasuke didn't want to answer but he still did:"My brother killed them but I don't know why."  
Sasuke saw that Ayumi looked sad. "I'm sorry! It must be terrible!" she said.  
Then they remained silent. After a while Ayumi started talking again:"Do you know what, Sasuke? I have no sister & no brother but I think you are like my brother. You are my big brother."  
Sasuke's eyes opened wide & remembered Itachi but he started smiling at her & said:"And you are like my little sister I never had." Suddenly he noticed that Ayumi was kissing him on his cheek. Then she cuddled on Sasuke again & soon fell asleep. But they didn't know that Kabuto was observing them. On the next morning they were searching for hours. They came to a river to drink water. Ayumi started asking:"Sasuke, do you think we can find my mother? I think we will never find her." She started crying again. Suddenly they heard a woman calling:"Ayumi! Ayumi!" A woman was running towards them & took Ayumi in her arms.  
"Mama!" Ayumi said excited. "How can I thank you that you found Ayumi?" the mother said happily. "You don't have to thank me." he said calmly. They were walking hand in hand away. Sasuke was about to turn away as he heard Ayumi calling:"Goodbye brother! I love you!" Sasuke started smiling & called back to her:"Goodbye Ayumi!"  
"I will miss you," he thought.  
And he already did. Hinata was training near the academy. After her training Hinata went for a walk. She looked after Naruto but she didn't saw him. But she heard a fight & sounds of hitting kunais. She started running & finally she saw Naruto who was tired & hurt. He was fighting Itachi. She called out for him & as he turned around she noticed that his eyes were blood red.

Hinata got scared by that sight & stepped back. He continued fighting Itachi. Both were growing tiered. Itachi managed to hit Naruto so hard that he fell on the ground. "I'm impressed! I didn't know that Kyuubi would be so strong & I'm sure he can be stronger than this!" Itachi said while standing over Naruto. Hinata started attacking Itachi but suddenly she found herself pinned to a tree while looking at Itachi.

"You are a Hyuuga, right? Let's see what you can do about my Sharingan." he said calmly & activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. The sky turned red & Hinata saw Naruto kissing Sakura. On the next moment she saw Sasuke looking at her with his Sharingan. Her mind was not relaxing from the pictures & dreadful memories. Hinata started screaming loudly in pain. The painful pictures continued to appear. Tears were filling her eyes & her scream grew louder & louder. She activated her Byakugan but it showed everything worse. Whatever she did she could not run away from her memories. The louder she screamed the more pain she felt. But suddenly she was set free from the tree & Itachi's eyes. She looked up & saw that it was Sasuke.  
"It was Sasuke!?" she wondered. Sasuke saw that Naruto was using his Rasengan against Itachi. He was about to hit him with a kunai as Sasuke came in between & hit Naruto so hard that he fell unconscious.  
"Itachi is mine! I'm the only one who can defeat him!" Sasuke said. "My poor, little, unworthy brother, you want to try it again? You know you can't beat me!" Itachi said to Sasuke.  
"You still think that I'm as weak as before? You will see how much hatred I feel inside me & how much power I gained in these years," Sasuke said with a smile & started to attack Itachi. Itachi could block his attacks & was able to counterattack him. Sasuke activated his Sharingan but before he could attack him, Itachi threw some Kunais at him which seriously injured Sasuke. The fight grew more dangerous as time passed. Sasuke activated his cursed seal & was able to hit him at faster speed but it was still not enough. Itachi now threw some Shuriken at Sasuke. He tried to avoid them but he noticed himself pinned to a tree. All shuriken could hit him & as Sasuke opened his eyes, he was looking into the Mangekyo Sharingan of his brother. The Uchiha massacre was happening again. Sasuke saw the death of his parents again & he again felt the anger & pain. But he also saw a crying Hinata begging for Naruto's forgiveness. He saw that her tears were full of anger & misery. Sasuke could not bear it any longer & activated the 2nd stage of his cursed seal. "He never could keep his mental state balanced! I'm impressed that he didn't fall unconscious." Itachi wondered. But he was also impressed of Sasuke's appearance. Sasuke was hitting him with all his hatred but it was still difficult to defeat him. But he noticed that Itachi grew more tired. Now he tried to use his Chidori against him but Itachi grabbed his hand & pushed it into the ground so that the ground broke to pieces. Now Sasuke used his fire jutsu to attack him. Suddenly 2 Kunais hit him which came from the inside of the fire. But Itachi was gone! Only a burned tree trunk was left. Sasuke turned his face to Hinata & suddenly Itachi appeared in front of him & hit him so hard that he fell to the ground. Itachi stood over Sasuke & said:"I told you, you will never beat me!"  
Sasuke slowly stood up & reduced his cursed seal to level 1. Itachi used his chance to hit him with a kunai on his Chest. But suddenly Sasuke appeared behind him. Itachi turned around & saw that Sasuke's sword had lightning around it. But before he could avoid it he felt a strong pain. Sasuke pierced him with his sword while his cursed seal was at level 1. "I told you that I will defeat you!" Sasuke said while panting. Itachi punched him in his face so that Sasuke's sword was removed from his body. Sasuke reached his limit. He had no Chakra anymore & deactivated his cursed seal. And suddenly he got hit by a kunai knife. Sasuke was about to fall down but he pulled himself together & remained on his feet. But also Itachi had no energy any more & fell to the ground. Blood was coming out of Itachi's mouth. "I-I'm sorry! I never thought that you could beat me so soon. I will never catch Kyuubi again but at least I can apologize to you before I go. Maybe you will never forgive me but that's ok. I'm sure you will gain the Mangekyo Sharingan sooner or later. It's sad that I can't see it. And unfortunately there is no next time. I just wanted to tell you something: I'm s-sure that…your family… would be proud of you… Sasuke!" Itachi said almost in a whisper while lying on the ground.

With this sentence he closed his eyes… forever! After a while everything remained quiet. Sasuke stood over his dead brother, still not believing that he finally killed Itachi. But he felt something strange. He didn't feel that he killed Itachi. Even though he gave him the final blow, Naruto had already injured him. Without Naruto, he would not be able to defeat him. He felt something like regret. But he felt mostly empty inside. Now he had no family member at all. He remained as the last Uchiha. The only things what were left were his memories from the past. "I will miss you… my beloved brother." Sasuke murmured & he carried Itachi to the grave yard. While he was walking in the sunset tears were falling down his cheeks & were carried away by the evening breeze.

But his tears didn't stop him from carrying his brother to the grave yard. Then he went to his apartment but on the way fell unconscious to the ground. It was night when he woke up again but he didn't wake up on the streets or inside his apartment. He woke up in the hospital. He looked up & saw Sakura beside him, using her healing jutsu to heal his wounds. She saw him awake & said: "Finally you woke up. That's good but I'm actually not allowed to take care of criminals- like you." "Then leave me alone!" Sasuke said in a low voice because he was exhausted. He somehow knew that the cursed seal mainly caused his tiredness. Sakura answered him:"I have to care for you because you belong to our team. And you are our friend & friends care for each other." She began to smile at him but he didn't reward her smile. She went away to bring some bandages. Sasuke saw his chance & went away. Sakura came back but saw that Sasuke had gone. Suddenly Jiraya came to her & told her about Itachi's death.  
"Who killed him?" she asked but Jiraya didn't know. "Maybe it's not too late. We better hurry!" he said.  
Sakura looked apprehensive at the bed where Sasuke was lying. "I think I know who did it." Sakura thought & then went with Jiraya in the hope that they could rescue him.  
But it was already too late.  
On the next morning almost everybody attended Itachi's burial. Sasuke was observing the burial from a safe place. After everybody has gone he went to his brother's grave & placed a white flower against his grave stone while murmuring:"I'm sorry, brother!" After giving his prayer for Itachi he left the grave yard. Shortly after that he saw that Kabuto wanted him to come back to Otogakure because Orochimaru had to talk to him. Then Kabuto disappeared in smoke. Sasuke didn't know why Orochimaru wanted to see him but it could be that he was ready to invade Konoha. For some moments he stood still, not moving at all. But then he continued his walk.  
It was getting dark. As he was walking through the streets, he went past Hinata's home. He stood in front of her house & kept looking at the windows. There was no sign of anybody so he entered the garden. He stepped closer to the house to have a better view of the windows. Suddenly a light went on & a feminine figure entered the room. Sasuke guessed that it could be Hinata & stepped even closer to have a better look. Hinata took off her jacket & looked at her right shoulder. "The wound is completely gone! If I would have stayed to go to the hospital, the wound would still be there." Hinata thought. She turned her face towards the window & she noticed Sasuke in her garden.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him, while she put her jacket on again. But he kept silent. He seemed absent-minded while he kept looking at her with his black eyes. "I want you to leave my house. Please go now!" she said in an angry tone. Sasuke saw that her eyes were completely empty & full of misery. She closed the window & turned her back towards Sasuke. Suddenly she noticed that he was standing behind her.  
"I told you to leave! If you don't go immediately, I will force you out!" she shouted at him. "Before I go, listen to me! I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I have done to you." he said in a low voice. Hinata didn't know what he was talking about & looked at him in astonishment. "I know that I was wrong but for a moment I lost control over myself. Everything happened so fast & I still can't calm down." he said almost in a whisper. Now she knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the time when he bandaged her shoulder. Anger started to grow inside her. She wanted to scream at him but suddenly he held her hand which made her feel uneasy. "Please accept my apologize!" he said in a whisper. But she remained silent. She could not forgive him. There was no way. He went far beyond his limits. She kept staring at his eyes without saying a single word. She noticed that he was moving closer to her which made her blush. "He is doing it again! Stop it!" she thought.  
But he was just giving her an embrace. "I'm sorry, Hinata!" he said to her. After he let go of her, Hinata looked at him & said:"Ok! I will forgive you!" Suddenly she felt his kiss on her lips. She started blushing but at the same time she was mad. "Why did I say ok? Why did I accept his apologize?" she asked herself.  
Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulder & Hinata placed her hands on his body. She didn't know why she did this. Suddenly she felt his tongue inside her mouth. She wanted him to stop but instead she was joining him in his action.  
She disliked his action but somehow she liked it as well. Her body didn't move at all. "Look what you have done! If I didn't accept his apologize, I wouldn't be in that situation now! Why is he doing this?" she thought. She was struggling inside but her body did the opposite & kept still. "Why can't I move? I didn't fall in love with him! It can't be!" she thought but she was not sure. If she wouldn't like him she had forced him out of her house long ago but that was not the case. Suddenly she felt his fingers moving down her spine. It gave a tickling feeling to her so that a smile appeared on her face. She barely could keep herself from giggling.  
"O no! Stop yourself from laughing! If he sees that I'm smiling than he would think that I like it. Think of what else he would do to you!" she thought to herself. Meanwhile Sasuke was kissing her neck. Hinata could move her body now. She was more disappointed than ever. This went too far! Anger started to burn inside her. She punched him with all her anger in his face. Sasuke got a deep red mark on his face. Sasuke slowly stood up while looking to the ground. "I'm sorry! I lost control. I just looked at you without knowing what I was doing." he said to her with sad looking eyes.  
She looked madly at him & screamed:"Leave the house now!"  
Sasuke left her house without a word. Hinata stood there, unmoving. Suddenly she burst into tears. "I'm too weak! I don't love him! I don't want to love him!" she cried while kneeling to the ground.  
Sasuke saw her & heard everything she said. He felt sorry & wanted to tell her that but she wouldn't listen to him. He kept observing her until she felt so tired of crying that she fell asleep. Then he went to his apartment. On the next day he prepared himself. The day passed slowly. It surprisingly started snowing again & soon the streets were covered with snow. Evening started to break in & Sasuke walked through the forest. His destination was Otogakure. After some time he saw Hinata returning from her training. Hinata tried to avoid meeting his eyes. So she looked away from him while she walked towards him. Without saying a word they walked past each other. But Hinata felt Sasuke's hand holding hers while he was passing her. Hinata stood still for a moment. She kept silent but in her inside she wanted to scream as loud as she could. Sasuke felt that Hinata's hand was shivering. Hinata pulled her hand out of his & continued her walk in a rather faster pace than before, without looking at him. Sasuke knew that she didn't forgive him but continued his walk to Otogakure. Hinata had a sleepless night. She could not get him out of her head. But it was worse than that. She had a nightmare about him! Naruto came over to study with Hinata. While they were studying, Naruto went asleep.  
Hinata woke him up. He looked confused around & then said: Oops! I must have slept." Hinata began to giggle. After they finished studying, Naruto said:"Thank you, Hinata. With your help I will get a better grade than last time." Hinata started blushing & said:"N-no problem." He slowly moved his face towards hers while they closed their eyes. Hinatas heart started beating faster but she ignored it. They placed their faces on each other while smiling.  
At first they started brushing noses with each other but then Naruto gave her a quick kiss which made Hinata smile. Then he left her house. The hours passed. The night broke in when Hinata went for a walk. She looked at the shining stars which covered the whole sky. The wind was cool & refreshing. While she was walking, she found herself on a meadow. When she looked towards the sky, she saw the white, shining full moon which was bigger & closer to her so that she could almost touch it. But then she suddenly saw Sasuke in the moonlight, with his sword drowned in blood & who was looking straight at her with his blood red Sharingan. Hinata stood still, her heart beating faster & harder with fear. It felt as if her heart wanted to break out of her body. It almost began to hurt. Hinata's mind started rushing: "Who did he kill? It can't be Itachi! He's dead!" Sasuke's blood covered sword reflected Hinata's terrified face. Sasuke started grinning evilly at Hinata. His grin made Hinata's heart almost stop beating. He began to walk slowly towards her. With every step he took, her fear was increasing. "What is he doing? What does he want from me? Does he want to kill me?" Hinata thought in horror.  
She tried to run away but she had no feeling in her body any more. Sasuke stood directly in front of her, so that his face was almost touching hers. Hinata felt herself choking in his presence. She tried to calm down but this resulted just that she was breathing heavily. Sasuke started laughing softly & evilly. His laugh gave Hinata cold shivers all over her body. He said to her:" You're so cute when you're scared!"  
Hinata tried to shout at him but she just was able to talk in a low voice:"I-I'm not scared! Why should I?" "You are scared! And you know it as well as me! Don't try to deny it!" he answered her in a low voice. Hinata noticed that she experienced this situation before. And she didn't like this memory at all. "I know you remember a similar situation we had before. And you don't like to be reminded of that memory. I can see it from your eyes. But not just your eyes reveal it– every shiver, every breath & every heartbeat, as if you would already belong to me. And now you try to cover your fear with hatred." he said to her. Hinata shivered & began to whisper due to her fear:"I-I don't belong to you & I n-never will." "Of course, you will! If not, then why can't you forget me?" he asked her with a smile. Hinata remained silent & started to blush. Sasuke started to laugh softly by her action. He lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet his. She looked into his eyes & saw the three drops of his Sharingan which were identical with his cursed seal. He began to whisper to her:" You can't forget me because you feel something deep inside you which different from hatred or fear. And I have the same feeling." Hinata kept silently looking into his eyes & waited for the answer. "This feeling is called: Love." She began to blush at first but then pushed his hand away from her face & walked away some steps. But somehow she had to look back at him. When she looked back at him, her heart almost stopped beating & on the next moment it rushed with panic. She saw that he had the Mangekyo Sharingan activated & looked cruelly at her while a smile was on his lips. She suddenly felt that time had stopped. Everything seemed to stand still…even her body. There was complete silence. Only her pounding heartbeat & her heavy breathing were audible. "Don't look into his eyes! Stop looking at him!" she told to herself. But she couldn't. She even tried to close them but they were not obeying her.  
"Then try to run away! Just move!" she told herself. But she stood still while she kept staring deeply into his penetrative eyes.  
She noticed that his lips were moving & then she could hear him whisper:"Come to me!" Hinata stood still, unmoving. He began to grin at her & then said:"Don't worry! I know you will come to me & then you will be mine… forever!"  
Hinata knew that she wouldn't go to him & rather go away. Suddenly she began to move but to her shock she was walking right towards him. Sasuke began to laugh evilly. Hinata tried to run away but she kept walking step by step. Her eyes were always fixed on his. She tried to look away but her eyes remained on his. His Sharingan had a hypnotic effect on her so that her eyes remained open. Her whole body was hypnotized by his eyes, making her walk towards him. They were now face to face. Hinata could not feel her body any more. Sasuke began to whisper again:" This will be the last time I can do this." He began to move his face closer to hers while he closed his eyes. Hinata closed her eyes in fear. She noticed that he was kissing her softly-at first slowly, then harder. Suddenly she opened her eyes. "Sasuke needs to kill his best friend to get the Mangakyo Sharingan. And his best friend is…" Hinata thought in horror. She pushed herself away from him but she got hit with his sword on her right shoulder. She stared horrified in to his eyes which showed his will of killing. "You know now how I got my Mangekyo Sharingan. That's why I can't leave you now." he said in a low voice. Hinata activated her Byakugan but she still was unable to move her body. Instead she saw another person hiding somewhere. It was Orochimaru! She tried to defend herself against the hypnotizing effect of his Sharingan. But it was impossible! He placed his sword on her neck & came very close to her. He whispered in her ear:"Yes, I killed Naruto & you are the next one." Hinata was paralyzed with fear. Sasuke lifted his sword & dashed it towards Hinata for the final blow. Hinata woke up, screaming, sweating & crying. She tried to calm down but she couldn't get to sleep anymore. Even though she was scared she was missing him somehow what makes her to hate herself. On the next morning Neji, Hinata & Hanabi were brushing their teeth.

After they finished they were eating their breakfast. It was the entire time silent until Hinata's father said:" Hinata! I see that you have improved. You were able to defeat even Neji. I didn't say something because you should continue your training & not stop because you won this fight. I hope you will continue your training." Hinata nodded. "I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, Hinata!" Hinata started smiling. After breakfast she went outside to continue her training. She felt happier than ever in her life! Meanwhile Naruto & Sakura were called to the Jonin. "What's the matter?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Many weeks have now passed & you were able to complete your missions successfully. And you also past the exams with good grades. That's why we decided to give you the post of ANBU. From now on you will be official ANBU members!" Kakashi said to them. "Is this true?" Naruto asked amazed. Kakashi nodded. Suddenly he remembered their 1st mission & he remembered Haku, who got accidentally got killed during their mission. He felt sad that he died.  
But then Naruto started shouting: "That's so awesome! Soon I will be Hokage!" Sakura hit him on his head & shouted:"That's not a reason for screaming!" Days have passed. Hinata came out of the restaurant when she met Naruto. When he saw her, he came running towards her. "You know what, Hinata? I & Sakura are getting married." Hinata felt a pain as if a cold arrow was drilling into her body. But she could manage a smile. "I just wanted to ask if you could come to our ceremony." he said with a smile. "S-sure! I can come." she said to him.  
The day came & everybody enjoyed the party. Even Lee enjoyed it after dancing with Sakura. All were in a good mood except Hinata. Even when she danced with Naruto she was not happy. Finally she went home crying. Meanwhile Sasuke was talking to Orochimaru. "Sasuke, I want you to participate in the ANBU-exams. It's for your own benefit." Orochimaru said to him.  
Sasuke remembered the day when Itachi became an ANBU. He was younger than Sasuke is now. But Sasuke didn't feel hatred when he remembered Itachi. He felt sad & empty. But Sasuke accepted. The exams took several days but the training was worth it. Even though the exam was very though & hard, Sasuke was able to pass the exam with very good grades. After the exams, Orochimaru wanted to see Sasuke because of a very important matter. Orochimaru said to Sasuke:" You passed the exam excellently. And the time has come now to invade Konoha!" Sasuke noticed purple energy around Orochimaru. It looked like purple Chakra.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. "He is about to take over your body. Then he can take over Konoha!" Kabuto explained him. "No way!" Sasuke shouted & charged at Orochimaru with a kunai. Kabuto came in between & blocked his attack. Sasuke disappeared in a puff.  
"He's running away! It's better if we stop him now." Kabuto said.  
Orochimaru said:" We don't need to stop him! He will not cause trouble. Nobody will believe him, if he wants to warn the people. He will get his punishment later." Meanwhile Sasuke was walking out of Otogakure. He was deep in thoughts:" There is nowhere I can go now. First I betrayed Konoha & now I betrayed Orochimaru. I am stuck in the middle."  
His journey continued for some hours & then he took shelter inside a cave. Meanwhile Naruto was with Sakura in her house. Sakura was looking outside the window as suddenly Naruto came behind her & hugged her tightly. Sakura began smiling while Naruto was grinning. She turned around & began kissing him. After some hours, they were already in bed & fast asleep. It was raining heavily as Sasuke was falling asleep & the raining continued for hours. He began dreaming. He saw Naruto & Sakura returning from a mission but they were younger than now. It was the time before he ran away from Konoha to join Orochimaru. They were laughing at each other. They seemed to have fun - especially because Sasuke was not with them. Sasuke stood in front of them but they went past him & were not noticing him. It is as he was invisible to them. And even the other people were not seeing him. He saw all ninjas: Neji, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru. But nobody saw him. It's as he did not exist at all. So he went inside the forest to be with himself. He heard the sound of a waterfall. So he walked in that direction. Then he saw a lake. And he saw Hinata dancing with grace on the water. She seemed to be as light as a feather. Her body seemed to be as flexible as the water itself. The water was moving with her body. After a while she grew tired & knelt down on the water. Sasuke looked quietly at her. But it seemed to him that she had almost invisible wings.  
And he noticed that her wings grew bigger than in his last dream. Sasuke noticed that Hinata was looking at him & she started greeting him in a nice tone. Sasuke lost his voice & just smiled at her. She was the only one who noticed him! Hinata smiled back at him. But suddenly everything turned black! Sasuke was waking up. The sun was shining in his eyes. He stood up & continued his walk. His walk continued through a hot, dry desert. After some hours, he grew tired & took a sip of water but that was the last drop. After a while he got thirsty again but he had no water left. So he walked faster. Then he began to see a mirage. He saw a person in the distance. As he went closer, he saw Hinata who was holding out a water bottle while smiling evilly. But he didn't walk towards her. He knew it was a mirage. Days passed. Meanwhile Sakura got pregnant. Naruto took her out for some fresh air. Naruto began hugging Sakura while they placed their hands at her abdomen to try to feel their future baby.  
Both started smiling when they felt a small push on their hands. Sasuke couldn't sleep well. The nights were very cold. He woke up & continued his walk. He almost could not walk further as he saw the Konoha forest. He stopped for a moment & then entered the forest. Meanwhile Naruto had to talk to Jiraya & the Jonins.  
"We are in a crisis right now. We have no Hokage which makes our village more vulnerable to outside intruders. So we decided to make you our 6th Hokage!" they said to him. "Is this true? Why me?" he asked in excitement. "Because you have improved a lot & you helped Konoha during war times. And your strength is growing more & more." He could not believe what they were saying but he accepted, of course. "Your ceremony starts today, so prepare yourself." Jiraya said before Naruto rushed away to tell it Sakura. "But we need you mostly because of Kyuubi's Chakra which could help us a lot." Kakashi thought. Meanwhile Sasuke reached the border of Konoha. Suddenly he noticed a person hiding behind a tree. He ignored him & continued his walk. After a while he saw the village. He walked some steps as suddenly a person appeared in front of him. It was Hinata! "Why are you here? What is Orochimaru's plan?" she asked madly. "I'm here to warn you. I think he wants to invade Konoha." he said to her. "I don't believe you. I'm sure you want to trick us." she shouted. "I'm not tricking you. It's the truth." "Sure it's the truth. It's like the promise you gave to Naruto & Sakura. You promised them not to leave Konoha again but you didn't keep it!" she shouted at him. "I had to leave otherwise Orochimaru would do something terrible. I didn't want to leave." he told her. "And I didn't want to leave you." Hinata's eyes widened. She was surprised to hear those words from his mouth. "He still loves me? Even though what I have done to him & I only paid attention to Naruto, he still loves me?" Hinata thought to herself. "I have to warn them!" Sasuke said & walked some steps but Hinata blocked his way.  
"I won't let you go anywhere. You have to fight me in order to enter Konoha."  
She began attacking him. He was able to avoid her attacks but then she threw a kunai which scratched his shoulder seriously. He tried to avoid her but suddenly she appeared behind him & punched him in his face. He fell to the ground. "What is it, Sasuke? You don't seem to try hard enough. Don't tell me that you are scared of me." Hinata said with an evil smile.  
He noticed that these were his words he told her before. He stood up & used his Sharingan. He hit her in her face & while she was falling he threw 2 shurikens. 1 of them hit her but the 2nd one; she threw back at him. Sasuke got injured on his right arm. He threw some kunais at her but she could avoid all of them. Suddenly he appeared in front of her punched her several times. But she blocked his fist with her hand & punched him in his stomach. Then she kicked him with her foot while he punched her in her face. Both fell to the ground. Hinata stood up & used her Byakugan. Then they charged at each other, Sasuke with his sword & Hinata with a kunai. Both got scratched by each other. Hinata wanted to hit him again but Sasuke blocked her attack with his sword. She wanted to punch him but he was grabbing her neck. Sudden fear was grabbing Hinata which made her to drop her kunai on the ground. Sasuke had activated his cursed seal! It was as if a heavy load was placed on her. She was terrified by his look. Every black mark on his skin meant evil to Hinata. She remembered when she first met him after 2 years had passed. And she remembered how he forced her towards the wall behind her & was looking at her with his Sharingan.  
And she remembered his words he said to her while his hand rested on her neck:" You can't run away from me. You will belong to me!" He held her neck tighter than at that time but he wasn't choking her.  
"H-he is doing it now! He is going to kill me!" Hinata thought in horror. She tried to free herself but her body was paralyzed with fear. She didn't even shiver. She saw that Sasuke's hand was turning to a lightning bolt. He was about to use his Chidori against her. Hinata closed her eyes in fear. He kept looking at the terrified Hinata. But suddenly Sasuke's Chidori became smaller & smaller until it disappeared completely. Then he let go of her & disappeared. Hinata, still shocked, stood still for a while & didn't know what to do. She took several deep breaths, deactivated her Byakugan & ran towards the ceremony of Naruto – the new Hokage. But when she arrived there she saw that the ceremony was almost at the end & she couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. Meanwhile Naruto was looking at the people of Konoha but he could see some of them whispering to each other & some others giving him cold looks. He knew he would do anything to win their trust. Hinata appeared beside Naruto & was looking with him towards the sun.  
"Congratulations, Naruto! I'm so glad for you!" Hinata said to him. Naruto turned around & said with a smile:"Thank you, Hinata! Without your support, I wouldn't have made it!" Hinata started blushing. Hinata searched for Sasuke & then she saw him! He was facing Naruto & shouted:"You all have to leave! Orochimaru is going to invade Konoha!" Naruto was shocked to see his friend at his ceremony. He called for the ANBU-Members. They surrounded & then captured him. Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke. "You have to believe me, Naruto! Orochimaru is coming any minute!" Naruto remained silent. "Why should I?" Naruto replied madly. "Because otherwise you will die!" Sasuke answered. Naruto made a movement with his hand & said:"Bring him to jail so that I don't have to see him anymore."  
They carried him away. Then there was silence for a while.  
Suddenly Shizune came running towards them & said:" Naruto, Sakura got her baby." Naruto dashed off with Shizune with a smile on his face. Hinata stood alone & then went to the jail of Konoha. Meanwhile Naruto met Sakura. He went closer & both looked at their baby, who was a boy.  
Meanwhile Hinata arrived at the jail of Konoha. She went past the cells & finally arrived at Sasuke's cell. She kept looking at him for some moments.  
She stepped closer & said:"I have to talk to you but if you do anything wrong I will call the guards." Then she took out the key for his cell, opened it & stepped inside. Then she closed the door behind her.  
"Tell me, is it true what you said? Is Orochimaru going to invade Konoha?" she asked him. "Yes, it's true." he said. Hinata noticed regret in his voice. She stepped closer to him.  
"If it's true, then why did you kill the Hokage? And why did you help Orochimaru anyway?" she asked madly. "I had no other choice. I was forced to do it but I never thought I would go that far." he said in a sad & low voice.  
Hinata got mad & raised her voice:"But was it worth it? Why had you to come back again? But the most important thing is: Why had you to hurt Naruto?" Sasuke kept looking at her silently. Hinata's eyes were filling with tears.  
"Why did you hurt me?" she murmured. "I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted to revenge my family. Since the death of my family, I feel no love anymore. I share the same feelings with you. You also had no meaning for love. It was love that forced me to do those things & nothing can break love." Tears were falling down on Hinata's cheeks. "But why did you leave? W-why did you leave m-me & expect me to b-believe what you say?"she sobbed.  
"I expect it because I know you love me." he said in a low voice. Hinata's eyes widened. Sasuke came closer to her & wiped her tears off her eyes. Hinata was shivering but her heart was calm. She somehow felt comfortable in his presence. Sasuke lifted her chin & whispered:"Please, don't cry anymore! I promise, I will never leave Konoha again." Hinata began to blush. But suddenly her face showed an angry & at the same time, an anxious expression. She remembered her dream she had last night, which made her mad & scared. "Leave me alone! If you don't stay back, I'll call the guards!" she shouted.  
He stepped closer, his eyes fixed on her. She stepped back & found herself leaning at the wall of the cell. She was trapped! "Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" she cried. But he didn't listen! "It's your entire fault! If you wouldn't have left Konoha, there would be no problems, the Hokage would be still alive & I wouldn't be…" she sobbed. But Sasuke placed his finger on her lips, making Hinata stop talking. Hinata began to blush. "If I wouldn't have left, I could never revenge my family but the most important thing is: If I never left, I would have never met such a wonderful person who understands my feelings. Hinata, you were the only person in my life who gave me a meaning for love. You were the only person who understood me. You were the only one who gave me a new life-a life with meaning & a life I can live for. And this life is you, Hinata! It's your love that keeps me alive & that's why I keep fighting. And you know that nothing can brake love!" he whispered & then moved his hand to her cheek.  
Hinata remained silent but to her surprise, she liked the way he tried to comfort her. She felt secure & warm in his presence. It was the opposite of her dream where she felt scared & terrified. She had never felt him touch her so tenderly & she had never seen him so handsome before. Her cheeks went red & she began to close her eyes slowly. Sasuke began to move closer & began to kiss her softly. Hinata's heart began to calm down. She felt the warmth of his kiss flowing through her whole body. She noticed he was kissing her stronger now while she was being pushed against the wall. But she didn't mind & was just concentrating on this moment. She could not deny it! She liked it & she couldn't stop. It almost made her stop crying until she remembered her dream again. This was the part where he was about to kill her. This memory made her do something unexpected. "Don't touch me!" she screamed & was about to slap him in his face. But he held her hand before she could hit him. She was surprised by his action but it didn't prevent the tears to fall down. Instead, she was crying louder. She needed to cry, to make her feel better. But there was no one except Sasuke who was looking into her eyes & who seemed to understand her suffering. Hinata fell into his arms & began to cry loud while murmuring:"Please don't leave again. I want it to end! I don't want to be lonely anymore!" "You will never be lonely again! I will promise that I will never leave!" he whispered in her ear while stroking her head. Even though his words were comforting, she still was crying in his shirt. She wanted to cry her tears out of her eyes. But nobody could hear them. Hinata cried until she fell asleep. Sasuke placed her on the ground & looked at her silently while thinking about her. "I know that you will be mad at me again or even hate me for that but it's for the sake of Konoha & maybe for the sake of you! I hope you will forgive me that!" he thought silently. Then he left the cell. When Hinata woke up, she saw that she was alone. She left the cell & saw that the streets & houses were empty. It seems that the invasion already started. Hinata's hatred came back! "I'm sure it was Orochimaru's fault, and Sasuke's." Hinata thought & searched for Naruto. She was searching for a long time but she couldn't find him but instead she found Sasuke, being attacked by someone. She could block his attack & stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised to see her. "Come out or else I have to get you!" she shouted. Suddenly she saw Orochimaru stepping in front of her. "How interesting! A Hyuuga is trying to save an Uchiha who is considered to be a traitor." Orochimaru said in a low voice. "Run away, Hinata! He is too strong for you!" Sasuke screamed who was able to stand up. "No, I won't!" Hinata shouted back. She began charging at him with her Byakugan but Orochimaru turned into stone. "Hinata, watch out!" Sasuke screamed as he noticed 2 Kunais flying in her direction. He jumped in front of her & got hit by 1 of them. Hinata stood still, unmoving & with her eyes open wide. "He tried to save me. He is risking his life for mine! Why is he doing this?" she thought.  
She saw Orochimaru coming up behind Sasuke. He hit him in his face so hard that Sasuke fell down. "I knew that sooner or later this had to happen. Kabuto told me about it. You are growing weak, Sasuke! I knew you were falling for her. But don't worry! I can fix this problem." he said with a cruel smile. He began attacking Sasuke. Sasuke covered his face with his arm. But nothing happened! Instead he heard a scream. When he removed his arm he saw something horrible! He saw Orochimaru's face buried into Hinata's neck. He could clearly see that Orochimaru was biting Hinata. "Hinata!" Sasuke shouted. Hinata was moaning due to the pain. He suddenly remembered that Orochimaru had bitten him before. "Oh no! Is he giving her the…" he thought in shock. Hinata was unable to move but she was looking at Sasuke & murmured:"S-sasuke! R-run away!" Orochimaru dropped her to the ground. Sasuke ran over to her & turned her face to meet his. He saw that her eyes were half open & that she was breathing heavily. She began to whisper:"I-I tried to save you but it was too l-late!" She suddenly felt a sharp pain & whispered:" M-my neck! It burns!" Sasuke got apprehensive. "Did he give her the cursed seal? I don't hope so!" He looked at her neck & saw that there was something purple on it despite the bite mark.  
"I injected her some poison. It will poison her chakra. But it can do more! It can also produce hallucinations which can end deadly. If she is moving too much the poison will move into her blood & this will kill her from the inside. If you want her to stay healthy then you have to kill Naruto otherwise she will die!" Orochimaru said in a dangerous tone.  
Then he disappeared. Sasuke heard Hinata saying:"G-go, Sasuke! Warn Naruto! Don't care about me!" She noticed tears in Sasuke's eyes. "I won't leave you here! I'd rather sacrifice Konoha! I don't want you to die!" The tears were falling down on Hinata. He wiped the tears off his eyes. Suddenly he noticed Hinata hugging him.  
"I'm sorry!" Hinata whispered.  
She noticed that Sasuke placed his mouth on her neck. He began to suck the poison out of her & then spat it on the ground. "What is he doing?" Hinata wondered while she noticed the fluid getting removed from her body. He repeated the step many times. She began blushing slightly & noticed that her heart began to beat faster. After a while he grew tired & stopped. Sasuke looked back at Hinata & noticed purple Chakra around her. He remembered himself when he had the cursed seal. He also would have purple chakra around him. His fear grew greater with every second. Suddenly he noticed that Hinata was standing up. "  
Are you crazy? Don't move!" he shouted. Hinata was trembling. Her eyes were opened wide. Sasuke knew that something was wrong with her. Hinata's hands were shivering violently. "What's wrong, Hinata?" he asked in a worried tone while moving towards her. "Go away!" she shouted. He stepped closer. "I-I told you to stay back. Leave me alone!" she screamed with fear. Sasuke knew now what was wrong with her. She had hallucinations. "Stay calm! I won't do anything." he said in a low voice, hoping that it would calm her down. But it was no use. Her voice was shaking now:"N-no! G-go away!" Sasuke noticed that she was breathing more heavily now. Her terrified heartbeat was clearly audible. He even could sense her fear. "Don't be afraid! I won't do anything. Stay where you are!" Sasuke called. She was not listening & stepped back from him. Sasuke noticed the fear in her eyes while she was stepping away from him but there was something worse. He also saw that the amount of purple chakra around her had increased. He began to increase his pace towards her. Hinata took out 2 kunai & threw them at Sasuke. He was able to block them but then he saw that Hinata had gone! He ran in 1 direction but not to find Hinata. Instead he tried to find Naruto. Meanwhile Hinata was running away without knowing where she was running. After a while she was getting tired. She leaned on a tree to catch her breath. She still could feel her heart beating hardly. She noticed someone near her. "W-who is there?" she asked in a shaky voice, fearing that Sasuke had found her. But it was Orochimaru! She was surprised to see him. "Hello, Hinata!" he greeted her in a low voice. "I know why you are running away & why you are scared but you don't need to be! That's what Sasuke wants from you. He wants to play with you."  
She looked surprised at him.  
"He…he wants to play with me?" Meanwhile Sasuke was still searching for Naruto but then he remembered where he could be. He began running towards the forest of Konoha, where they had their first fight. "That's where I left it but now I will change everything!" he thought.  
Finally he found Naruto, fighting with some sound ninjas. He beat them & called his shadow clones back. He turned around & looked madly at Sasuke. Sasuke remembered Orochimaru's words. "If you want her to stay healthy, you have to kill Naruto." Orochimaru told him.  
"Sasuke, now you will pay for it! I will not leave you unpunished for killing the Hokage & escaping from the prison." Naruto shouted. He began charging at him with his shadow clones. Sasuke was able to avoid them but suddenly 1 came up behind him & punched him in his face. He fell down with his face. He lifted himself up & remembered what Hinata told him:"Go, Sasuke! Warn Naruto!"  
Sasuke began shouting at Naruto:"You have to listen to me! It's a matter of life & death!" "Sorry but I can't listen to a traitor. It's not worth it!" Naruto said in a low voice. He again began attacking him but this time his clones had kunai in their hands. Sasuke tried to avoid them but they were too many & finally he got hit by their kunai knives. He slowly stood up. Now he began charging at him & he was able to hit him in his stomach. Naruto almost tripped & lifted his head up. Suddenly Sasuke punched him in his face so hard that Naruto fell down. "If you don't want to listen, you have to feel." Sasuke told Naruto who was still lying on the ground. Sasuke took out his sword & pointed it towards Naruto. "No, Sasuke! You are the one who must feel the consequences." Naruto said in a low voice while he slowly stood up. Sasuke noticed a smile on Naruto's face. But when Sasuke saw his face, he noticed 2 red eyes staring at him angrily. Sasuke activated his Sharingan but before he could take any action, Naruto was on him. He punched him in his face. Sasuke wanted to punch back but he noticed that 1 of his shadow clones had trapped his arms & held him tightly. Sasuke saw that Naruto was smiling again. Then he began to punch Sasuke several times in his face. Sasuke noticed that his punches grew stronger since the last time he met Naruto. Suddenly he got blurred vision. He tried to get free but he couldn't. There was only one way for him to get out. He activated his cursed seal & released himself from Naruto's grip. He charged at Naruto with a Kunai & Naruto did the same but Naruto missed Sasuke. Sasuke took out his sword & started charging again. Naruto threw 2 shurikens at him but Sasuke was able to avoid them. He noticed that Naruto was running directly at him. "Why is he running at me without any kunai or shuriken?" Sasuke wondered.  
But he kept running. He pierced Naruto directly in his stomach. But he noticed that he turned into a tree trunk. He came up behind him & scratched him on his forehead. Sasuke punched him so hard that Naruto was thrown to the ground. Sasuke used his fire jutsu against him. Sasuke stood still, thinking that he defeated Naruto. But suddenly he noticed him coming out of the flames. But he also noticed that Naruto had his rasengan but there was no way for him to escape. His rasengan was drilling into his body. Sasuke flew several meters into the air & then landed with a crash on the ground. Sasuke stood up slowly & smiled at Naruto. "I really didn't want to go that far but if you want it this way." Sasuke said sadly. Naruto noticed that he was activating his 2nd level of the cursed seal. This made him even madder. He kept looking at Sasuke whose skin got a dark color & whose eyes kept staring back at him.  
Naruto started charging at him again with his clones but Sasuke was able to avoid them easily & used his fire jutsu again. This time he was successful. He saw Naruto enclosed in the flames & then he disappeared. Sasuke took his sword in his hand, knowing that Naruto was still somewhere. He listened closely for footsteps. But there was only silence. He still waited. All of a sudden Naruto appeared in front of him & hit him with a kunai on his chest. Sasuke jumped back but Naruto grabbed his sword. He cried out & let go of it. His hand was burning. He looked up to Sasuke who was smiling.  
Sasuke said:"I used my fire jutsu to heat up my sword." He noticed that Naruto formed his Rasengan but it had the form of a shuriken.

"He must have learned a new jutsu." Sasuke thought to himself. He was about to run when suddenly he noticed 2 clones charging at him. Sasuke threw 2 kunai knives which hit only one of them. The other punched him in his face. Sasuke avoided the fall & hit him with his sword. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming nearer to him. He turned around but it was too late. Naruto hit him with his Rasenshuriken on his chest. Sasuke fell down but slowly stood up. He kept staring at Naruto who concentrated a lot of chakra. Sasuke felt exhausted & weak. But it didn't matter. He wanted to defeat Naruto. He also began concentrating chakra. Both were tired but determined to win. Naruto was forming his Rasengan & Sasuke his Chidori.  
"I'm sorry my friend." both thought at the same time.  
They began charging at each other. Sakura was returning from her fight with some sound ninjas. But when she saw Naruto and Sasuke, she stood still. "O no! Not again." she thought in shock.  
Tears were forming in her eyes. She began to run dauntless towards them with Sasuke's headband in her hand while shouting:"Please stop it. Stop right now."  
But they were ignoring her. Meanwhile Hinata listened to what Orochimaru was telling her. "Sasuke doesn't love you. If he really would then he wouldn't have left Konoha, he wouldn't have killed the Hokage & he wouldn't have tried to kill Naruto."  
Hinata looked at him with her eyes wide open. She knew that there was some kind of truth in it. "But if you don't believe me, see what he has done to you! First, he wants to scare you, then he wants you to love him & then he just leaves you & this twice! He likes to see you scared or hurt because he thinks that you are in his way." Hinata's hatred is increasing with every word. "He just wants to hurt you so that he can kill Naruto. He won't leave Naruto until he has killed him." "So he wants me out of the way?" Hinata asked madly while clenching her hands to fists.  
"Yes! And if it doesn't work, he will probably kill you!" Hinata could barely hide her anger. "But don't worry! I can help you to get your revenge. You just have to trust in my power." Hinata looked surprised at him & asked:"What power?" "Can't you see it? It is surrounding you. This power can make you stronger so that you can take your revenge. And it can help you to protect Naruto. I mean you don't want Naruto to die, right?" Hinata looked at herself & saw the purple chakra surrounding her. She felt stronger with every minute. She could feel the power running through her whole body & feel the defeat of Sasuke. "I wouldn't waste time if I were you." Orochimaru told her. Hinata looked up to him & said:"I have to thank you. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." Then she ran away for Sasuke. Orochimaru began smiling & thought:"Go, Hinata! Go for your revenge & die in peace." Then he disappeared. Meanwhile Sakura was approaching Naruto & Sasuke. Sakura stepped in front of them & got hit by their jutsus. Sakura began screaming due to the pain. Both stood still with their eyes wide open, showing surprise & shock. They noticed tears falling down on her cheeks. They were coming from her green eyes & which were completely blank & empty. Her eyes have lost life & hope. Blood was dripping on the ground. It was Sakura's blood! Sakura whispered:"N-naruto & S-sasuke…" Sasuke's headband was falling from her hand. They kept staring at her while she was tripping. Sakura fell down but Naruto caught her & Sasuke's headband while staring madly at him.  
Sasuke noticed that Naruto had all 9 tails activated. The seal was broken! Naruto again concentrated chakra. Naruto began charging at Sasuke while shouting. But he was running on all four. He was running more animal-like. The nearer he got to Sasuke the more speed he gained. Sasuke wanted to defend himself but he felt too tired & suddenly fell unconscious. When he woke up he saw that Naruto had gone! He turned around to see where Naruto could be. And suddenly he saw Sakura sitting on the ground while she was crying.  
"Sakura!" Sasuke called.  
She turned around & began to smile at the sight of Sasuke. She fell into his arms & murmured:"Sasuke, Naruto is gone! We have to find him."  
"I know! So, let's go!" he said & stood up.  
They searched for a long time but they could not find him. "Where could he be?" Sasuke wondered. Sakura began talking:"Sasuke, even if we find him, we are too few to bring Naruto back. The 9 tailed fox is too strong for just the 2 of us. We have to call other shinobi for help." "Maybe you are right. Let's look for the others." Sasuke agreed. Then they went to the academy. Meanwhile Naruto was running towards the forest of death. He could feel Orochimaru's presence. He entered the forest & was running deeper & deeper inside until he saw Orochimaru already waiting for him. He smiled at Naruto. "Those eyes! Kyuubi must have been set free." he thought. "The time has come now to take over Konoha. And it's the time for you to die!" he said with an evil smile.  
Naruto began shouting:"I will never let you take over Konoha! I won't die until I have defeated you!" And he began charging at full speed. He punched Orochimaru with all his strength. Orochimaru fell but then he began laughing loudly. His laughter reminded him of Sasuke's laughter during their fight when he left Konoha. Naruto grew madder with every second.  
"Whatever you do, it's too late now. You will not stop me anymore! I will take over Konoha!" "Never!" Naruto shouted & began attacking him with his clones. Every clone had a kunai. But Orochimaru was able to avoid them easily. Naruto used some thing else. He began running at Orochimaru but when he got close enough he disappeared & another clone came from the sky & hit him with a kunai on his chest. Suddenly another clone came from behind him & punched him in his stomach so that Orochimaru fell several meters & while he fell, Naruto threw 2 kunai at him so that he couldn't escape. He lifted him up & began punching him in his face while screaming at him. Orochimaru began laughing again. "What is so funny?" Naruto screamed.  
Suddenly Orochimaru turned into a tree trunk. Naruto turned around to see where he could be but instead he saw huge snake that was charging at him. It drilled its teeth into Naruto's body. Naruto began screaming but he used his clones to attack it. His clones began cutting it until it fell apart. He again began looking for Orochimaru & when he found him, he was charging at him & Naruto began the same. He gained on speed. Orochimaru noticed that every clone had the Rasengan activated. Naruto noticed that he had the grass sword in his hands. Naruto & his clones hit Orochimaru with their Rasengans. But something was wrong. Orochimaru began smiling again. He hit all the clones with his grass sword. All were thrown to the ground & disappeared with a puff. Naruto could see the severe wounds on Orochimaru's body but he could not understand how he was able to stand on his feet. Naruto began charging again with several kunai & shuriken but Orochimaru could avoid them all. Another shuriken came flying towards him & pinned him on a tree. This was Naruto's chance & he began charging. He concentrated chakra in his right hand & was about to punch Orochimaru in his face but suddenly he couldn't move. Orochimaru held him tightly with his long tongue. Naruto noticed that Orochimaru held him tighter & tighter. "The poison of my snake didn't seem to harm you but there is another way for a snake to kill its prey. It will squeeze its victim so hard that its bones break & that the lungs get blocked & the victim will choke to death." Orochimaru said with a smile. Naruto felt that his lungs were getting squeezed tightly. Suddenly there was a small cracking sound. Naruto began shouting in pain. Some of his bones broke. He struggled to free himself but this resulted that Orochimaru squeezed him even tighter. Naruto began screaming but it turned into a hoarse whisper. His lungs were blocked so that he couldn't breathe anymore. Orochimaru began laughing at this sight. Naruto could not hide his hatred anymore. He concentrated a large amount of chakra while he was suffocating. He began screaming again in his loudest voice, released his chakra & finally was able to free himself from Orochimaru's grip. Orochimaru was thrown many meters & crashed to the ground. Orochimaru quickly stood up but suddenly he stood still. Naruto hit him with his Rasengan in his stomach. But something was wrong. Orochmaru began grinning at Naruto & said:"You will die with me!" Naruto felt a sharp & strong pain in his body. Orochimaru's grass sword was drilling into Naruto's stomach. The pain was so great that he couldn't even scream in pain. He noticed Orochimaru laughing softly but suddenly he gasped. Naruto's hand went through his body. After some seconds he removed his hand again from his body. Orochimaru tripped & then fell to the ground. Naruto pulled the sword out from his stomach & threw it in front of the dead Orochimaru. Naruto gasped for air & began running on all four. He lost control of himself & he destroyed everything that came into his way. The hatred blinded him. Meanwhile Sasuke & Sakura were approaching the forest of death. They stopped & stared in shock. They saw that the forest was almost completely destroyed.  
"Naruto did that? This can't be!" Sakura said in surprise. Sasuke got apprehensive & went with her inside. They saw that there were almost no trees left. After a while they saw a person lying on the ground. They carefully stepped closer & saw that it was Orochimaru. They were shoked to see him lying there surrounded by his own blood.  
"I can't believe that Naruto killed Orochimaru!" Sakura said in shock.  
Sasuke looked around for Naruto when he saw some blood drops leading out of the forest. "Naruto ran away! His blood is leading out of the forest." Sasuke said to Sakura. They followed the blood drops & were approaching the academy. They saw that the village got nearly destroyed. Everywhere were buildings demolished & people dead or injured. But the invasion stopped already. It was the work of Kyuubi. After some meters they saw Team 10 & team 8 lying severely injured on the ground. Shikamaru had trouble to keep Naruto under control. Naruto struggled to get free & finally succeeded. Shikamaru lost all his chakra & got hit by Naruto. Shikamaru tried to stand up but he was too weak. Naruto began charging at him but suddenly he couldn't move. Ino took him over. But she noticed that he tried to win his body back. Ino found herself inside water but it was red. She looked around and saw that metal bars appeared in front of her. It was some kind of a giant prison but she saw that it was open. She looked up and saw that the seal that was used to keep the door closed was broken. She got apprehensive. "Maybe this is where the…!" she thought. She knew it now. This was the place where the nine tailed fox was sealed inside Naruto's body. She realized that she was not swimming inside water. Water can't be red. She was swimming inside blood-Naruto's blood! She noticed a huge shadow covering her. She turned around and stood in shock. The nine tailed fox was standing in his full form in front of her. He began to roar in a loud voice. A huge pressure was forming and Ino was thrown away inside the liquid. At the same time Naruto began to scream in his loudest voice while releasing a huge amount of chakra. She could not control him and was thrown out of Naruto's body & finally he got his body back. Ino's spirit tried to search for her body but Naruto already was attacking her body. He was about to punch her when Sasuke stopped him. Sasuke punched him in his face. Naruto looked madly at him while growling. He began to feel weak. Sasuke took out his headband & showed it to Naruto. "Look, Naruto!" Sasuke said.  
He tied his headband to his head & pointed to it. "I belong to Konoha! I am a shinobi! But more important: I belong to team 7 because I am a member of your team!" he shouted.  
Naruto clenched his hands to fists & screamed:"You are nothing but a liar! I can never trust you anymore! You are not worth to be called a ninja!" "Maybe I'm not a good ninja but at least I'm your friend. I just fought you to apologize for what I have done & I tried to find you because you are my friend. You are my best friend, Naruto! I'm sorry!" Sasuke said. He stepped closer & hugged Naruto tightly. "Please forgive me, Naruto!" he said in a low voice. Naruto stood still not knowing what to do. He remembered when Sasuke hugged him during their fight. Naruto got angry but he somehow couldn't fight Sasuke. He could not fight his best friend. Naruto hugged him back while tears were falling down his cheeks. His eyes changed back to their usual blue color again. "I'm sorry, Sasuke & I will forgive you." Naruto whispered. Sasuke let go of Naruto & looked at him but he saw that Naruto fell to the ground. Sasuke saw that Naruto had a large wound which grew larger. He looked down on himself & saw blood on his shirt. Sakura ran towards Naruto. "Naruto!" she shouted. "Are you alright?" she asked but he could not answer her. She began crying. "Please, Naruto! I don't want you to die! Everything is fine now. Sasuke came back. We are a team now. Please, I don't want you to die! Konoha needs a Hokage & our son needs a father. Please don't leave us!" Sakura sobbed. Still there was no answer. She used her healing jutsu to help him. "I won't let you die!" she said. Naruto opened his eyes & whispered:"Please don't cry!" Sasuke & Sakura were surprised to see him still alive. "I won't leave anybody. I will always be with you. And in order to prove it, I'll give you this." He slowly removed the necklace he got from Tsunade & gave it to Sakura. She put it around her neck & looked at it. "No! Our son will lose his father & we will lose you as a team member." she shouted. "No! I won't leave you because I will be in your heart. And at least my son will have a mother." Sakura went closer to his face & then began kissing him while tears were falling from her eyes. Then she removed her face from his & saw that his eyes were closing slowly. Then there was silence. Sasuke noticed a change on him. His Mangekyo Sharingan got activated. Even though he didn't kill Naruto directly, it was his fault that he died. Sasuke's tears were falling to the ground.  
"I'm sorry…Naruto!" Sasuke thought, closing his eyes to keep the tears from falling.  
Sakura placed her head on Naruto's body began crying loudly. Her crying was audible all over Konoha. Days have passed. Evening was arriving. Sasuke was on his way to Naruto's funeral. He kept walking until he saw someone. He stood still & kept staring at her. It was Hinata! She came towards him & gave him a tight hug. It was almost too tight. Suddenly he felt a pain in his back. She hit him with a kunai. Sasuke stepped back & stared at her surprised. She threw more kunai. Sasuke was able to avoid them but suddenly Hinata punched him in his face. Sasuke fell down. He slowly stood up. "It's all your fault! You left Konoha. You killed the Hokage. And you almost killed Naruto. Orochimaru is right! I shouldn't have loved you!" she shouted. "What! You shouldn't trust Orochmaru! He is just using you!" Sasuke noticed that this is what was happening with him.  
"But he is right! And that's why I have to take revenge!" she said. She began charging & tried to hit him. Sasuke was able to avoid her but then she jumped behind him & hit him in his stomach. "W-why are you still listening to him? He is dead!"  
Hinata's hatred is increasing. "So, you killed him?" she thought & again began charging. She threw kunai. Sasuke could avoid them but suddenly she came in front of him & slapped him in his face. Sasuke kept looking at her with widened eyes. He saw tears in her eyes. "I hate you!" she screamed & scratched him with a kunai on his chest.  
Sasuke activated his Sharingan but before he could do something, Hinata pinned him on a tree. She constantly kept punching & slapping. Sasuke got free & punched her in her face. While she was falling, she threw a kunai towards him. Suddenly the kunai exploded. He was thrown to the ground. Sasuke stood up & activated his cursed seal but there was no reaction from Hinata. Instead she was smiling. "Why doesn't she activate her Byakugan? She could have easily avoided my attacks." Sasuke wondered. Then he began charging & punched her in her stomach & then in her face. She slowly stood up again. She said with a smile:"You think I would be scared now but I'm not that timid." Sasuke threw a kunai which she was able to catch. Sasuke punched her but she blocked his punch with her hand. She began grinning at him & activated her Byakugan.  
"64 palm jutsu!" she shouted.  
Sasuke noticed the yin yang sign & remembered his fight with Neji. She began attacking him with high speed. She was able to hit his Chakra points. Sasuke fell to the ground. He wanted to use his Chdori but he noticed that he couldn't concentrate Chakra. There was only 1 way out. He activated his 2nd level. Hinata stood still, quite impressed & shocked. Sasuke used his fire jutsu against her but she spun around, using her hands as shields to protect herself against the flames. Sasuke saw that she was completely surrounded with purple chakra. Both dashed in 1 direction without losing the other one out of their sight.  
Both threw kunai & then punched each other in their face. They fell down but then they stood up. Sasuke took out his sword & charged it with electricity. He charged at her & was able to scratch her. Hinata moved her face towards his & hit his sword out of his hands. Then she hit him in his face. He quickly stood up but it was too late! He saw her grinning at him.  
"128 palm jutsu!" she screamed & began attacking.  
Sasuke noticed that her hits were much faster & forceful. He fell to the ground but this time he couldn't stand up. He saw red spots all over his body. They were his Chakra points & Hinata was able to hit them all. He began to feel a strong, sharp pain inside his body. He felt as if his body was burning in fire. His cursed seal got deactivated. She stepped closer with a kunai in her hand. He struggled to get up & finally did it. Hinata said:"Now you will pay for everything!" She lifted her hand. Sasuke saw a last chance. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Hinata was unable to move. She felt herself in another world. She felt as if time wouldn't exist & as if there was complete silence. Her body felt heavy & her heart was rushing wildly. It was somehow like in her dream but it was different when Itachi used that jutsu. Suddenly she realized that she was growing weak & loosing too much Chakra. But the purple Chakra didn't get less, instead it grew more. The weaker she felt & the more Chakra she lost, the more purple chakra surrounded her. She started thinking:"Is this Chakra the cause of my weakness?" But her thoughts were busy & her mind was not working properly to find an answer. First his jutsu was blocking her thoughts & second it was Sasuke himself. She began to breathe heavily. She looked at Sasuke. His eyes were fixed on hers. His eyes were piercing her & pinning her to where she was standing right now. Her heart was beating faster & she began to feel hot. She felt scared but she tried to fight her fear. She closed her eyes & concentrated chakra to increase the power of her Byakugan. She opened her eyes & the illusions disappeared. She stepped closer & lifted her kunai again but then she stopped. Sasuke noticed that her hand was shivering. "This can't be! Sasuke must have killed Naruto to get the Mangekyo Sharingan!" she thought in horror.  
"Kill me!" Sasuke said to her. "I lost everything but you. I have no reason for living." But Hinata hesitated. Her kunai was still in the air but she didn't move.  
"But I know you can't because you love me!" he said in a low voice. Her eyes opened wide. "What! He still loves me even though I am trying to kill him! And now he wants me to kill him because I rejected him! But I can't kill him now because I…" she thought while her body was shivering. She dropped the kunai to the ground. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke! Please forgive me!" she said terrified. He noticed tears in her eyes. He stood up & received her with his arms open. She fell unconscious. He brought her to the hospital where Sakura took care of her. For now Konoha was save but nobody had heard anything from Kabuto. Some say he died after Orochimaru & others think that he disappeared to invade Konoha one day but no one was sure. And nobody knew that Kabuto actually rescued Sasuke from Naruto. Only Naruto knew it but the reason remains unsolved. Either he wanted to help Sasuke or lure Naruto to Orochimaru. But Kabuto still remains gone. Hours passed. The shinobi have gathered to attend Naruto's funeral. They all stood around his grave with his headband on it which was floating softly in the wind.  
Everybody was mourning for him, even the people who didn't trust him. They felt sorry now. They knew he wanted to protect Konoha & that he lost control over Kyuubi. Everybody placed a flower on his grave, gave a prayer & then left the grave yard. Sakura & Sasuke were the last ones left.  
Sasuke placed his flower beside the rest of them & thought:"Why did you leave us, Naruto? You had no right to leave us but it's done. Now you're gone & I hope you are happy in the other world." But Sakura was different. After she placed her flower on the grave stone, she knelt down & embraced it while crying aloud & sobbing:"Please come back! I miss you! Nobody gave you the permission to die!" This was a sorry sight for Sasuke but he decided to leave her so that she can be alone for a while. It began raining but Sakura ignored it & continued her mourning. On that same night she had a dream. She found herself outside. And in the distance she saw Naruto. But he was changed! He placed his arms around her waist & said:"Hold on tight, Sakura! I want to show you something."  
Sakura noticed wings on his back which began flapping. They began flying. He flew higher & higher until they were above the clouds.

She could see the whole village from there. It was the most wonderful landscape she ever saw! Suddenly Naruto let her fall. Sakura began screaming & closed her eyes. Suddenly she noticed that she wasn't falling anymore. She was flying. She looked at her back & noticed wings flapping on her back. She began flying with him the whole night. But suddenly her wings disappeared & she fell screaming from the sky & was loosing sight of Naruto. The sun rose from the sky. Sakura stood up & went for a walk. Konoha had already a new Hokage. The Hokage was Sasuke!

Sasuke didn't know weather to accept or not. He didn't know if Naruto would want him to be the next Hokage but he knew that Konoha needed a Hokage & it would be better to accept. He was ruling Konoha for around a year. And he was able to protect Konoha even against the toughest ninjas. But there was a problem. He was already planning his wedding with Hinata. But first he had to propose to her which was easier said than done. So he went to the mansion of the Hyuuga's but Neji told him that she went for a walk. So he searched for her. He searched a long time but then he gave up. He was resting on a tree inside the Konoha forest. Suddenly he noticed a waterfall near him but he also heard someone singing. He went towards the sound & then her saw her! Hinata was dancing on the water. Her movements were smooth & elegant so that it seemed that she was as light as a feather. Sasuke kept watching her silently but then he noticed an unexpected move from her. Hinata made backward somersault while the water was turning around her. It almost seemed like a whirlpool. Suddenly Sasuke noticed something behind her. It was a plant that had many branches with white petals on it. It was the same plant that they had to find during their first mission they had together. When Hinata finished dressing up, she again stepped onto the water & walked some steps. She closed her eyes & felt the wind pulling on her body. Suddenly she heard someone stepping on the water & slowly walking towards her. She turned around in fighting position. She dashed her hand forward & almost hit Sasuke in his face when she stopped herself. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, Sasuke!" she stuttered & began blushing. She turned her back towards Sasuke so that he wouldn't see that she was blushing. "Hinata? What is wrong? Are you all right?" Sasuke asked worried. She turned her face to him while smiling. "Hello, Sasuke! Yes, I'm all right. What is it that you were looking for me?" Suddenly she noticed that his cheeks went red. She looked surprised at him. She had never seen him blushing before. She began giggling which soon turned into laughter. Sasuke's face now turned completely red & was burning. "I-I'm sorry but you look so cute & funny when you blush, Sasuke." "Yes, you are cute too when you laugh." he thought with a smile & his face turned to normal. He was truly enjoying her laughter & he has never heard her laugh so happily before. Hinata stopped laughing & looked at him seriously. "Hinata! I would like to ask you something. It's really serious." he said while looking aside & trying not to blush. "I'm all ears." Hinata said with a smile.  
Sasuke stepped closer to her & took her hands in his. Their faces were almost touching. Her face turned red & hot. She could feel her heartbeat clearly. And Sasuke felt the same. He felt nervous & he felt as if his heart wanted to break out of his chest. And his hands almost began shivering. There was a long silence. None of them said a word. Only the wind was audible that was blowing wildly.  
"Hinata, would-would you like to…" Sasuke started but he somehow lost his voice. Hinata kept staring in to his black eyes, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Come on! Just say it! If you don't say it, she will never know how you feel & the Uchiha clan may disappear forever with your death. Say it if you love her!" Sasuke tried to encourage himself. He took a deep breath & stepped even closer so that his forehead was touching hers. "Marry me!" he said in a low voice. "What!" Hinata wondered.  
"Will you marry me, Hinata?" he whispered to her & gave her the plant he found. Her eyes opened wide. She knew that this was the plant they had to find during their first mission. This was the time when she started to feel something for him. She saw that on top of it was a white, bloomed blossom. "I-I…" she stuttered while noticing a sweet & relaxing scent that came from the flower. She was overwhelmed by his proposal. She didn't know what to do. Her heart started to beat faster & faster. Her whole body started to feel hot, noticing that she was blushing. She kept her eyes on Sasuke's who was waiting patiently. She noticed that her hands were shivering even though Sasuke was holding them. She took a deep breath & noticed that she was getting more relaxed but her hands needed more time. Sasuke began to hold them tighter. Soon her hands were relaxing. She kept looking at Sasuke & said in a low voice:"Yes, Sasuke! I would like to marry you!" She placed her hands around his neck & began kissing him tenderly. She stopped after a while & looked at him with happiness in her eyes. He moved closer & began brushing noses with her which made her giggle. Then he gave her a kiss. He looked at her & saw that she was smiling at him.  
It was a shy smile but at the same time an open-hearted one. He had never seen such a beautiful smile before! And she was smiling for him! His heat began to jump in all directions. He came closer again & lifted up her chin. She stared into his eyes, wondering what he wanted to do. She began to blush due to his closeness & slowly began to close her eyes.  
"Don't close your eyes! Look into mine!" he whispered to her. She opened them & saw that he was moving his face towards her lips. "Come closer! Kiss me, Sasuke!" she thought while trying not to close her eyes. But when his lips were almost toughing hers, Hinata tripped & fell down, pulling Sasuke with herself. She opened her eyes & saw that Sasuke was lying over her, their faces separated by their noses. Both began blushing all over their face & with their body temperature rising rapidly as if both were inside a sauna. Both lost feeling in their bodies & none of them said a word. They were completely frozen. There was complete silence but their hearts kept beating so wild as if they ran 10km without a break. After a while Hinata managed to get up & was able to calm down but suddenly Sasuke pulled her down again. She found her head lying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist & embraced her tightly. Hinata heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of Sasuke's heartbeat. In some situations it was similar to hers, like right now. It was a calm & joyful heartbeat just like hers. She gently closed her eyes & hugged him back. She noticed another scent but it was not the flower. It came from Sasuke. And it had a soothing effect, making her to take a deep breath. She noticed that he moved closer to her as if he knew that she liked his scent. But he was actually inhaling her sweet body scent that had the same effect with his scent on Hinata. The full moon was shining on them. The night wind was blowing softly over their bodies, refreshing them. Both began smiling with their eyes closed, listening to one another's heartbeat.  
The next day arrived. Sasuke invited all shinobi, including Sakura. He thought she had to take her mind of Naruto's death. And he wanted to talk to her. But first Sasuke & Hinata went towards the altar. Hinata was dressed in a long, white wedding dress which expressed her innocence. Sasuke was dressed in a black uniform which expressed his gentle side. Sakura was watching them with growing depression. Both were saying the word that should unite them. They came closer & kissed each other. Sakura remembered when she & Naruto stood in front of the altar. This made her even more desperate. Everybody started dancing except Sakura. After a while Sasuke wanted to talk to her. They went to another room. He began talking:"Sakura, I want to tell you something which might be hard for you to carry out." Sakura looked at him surprised.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Please accept for the sake of Konoha, and for the sake of Naruto. I'm sure he wanted it the same way." Sakura asked:"What does he want me to do?" Sasuke took a deep breath & said in a low voice:"I want you to be the Hokage." Sakura's eyes widened. "Why do you want me to be the Hokage?" "Because I can't continue. I'm a rouge ninja & you would be way better than me. I know it's hard for you but you have grown much stronger. You have grown wise. You were right. Revenge doesn't make me happy. I should have listened to you. And I'm sure Naruto would be proud of you."  
Sakura's eyes were filling with tears.  
"I-I can't. I'm not good enough for being a Hokage. And how do you know Naruto wanted me to be Hokage?" Tears were falling to the ground.  
"You are good enough! Not only have I known it but also you & Naruto. Everybody is saying that you have grown a lot stronger. He gave you the necklace that he got from Tsunade & not me so he definitely wants you to be Hokage. He knows that people can trust you. I'm sure Naruto is looking at you right now & hoping that you would accept." He hugged her tightly. Sasuke moved closer, kissed her forehead & said:"Please accept!" She looked at the necklace & held it tight. Then she looked at him but no more tears were visible. Instead there was a smile on her face. She said:"Ok! You're right. I accept." Days passed and one day Hinata wanted to talk to Sasuke. "I am sorry for what I have done!"  
Sasuke smiled at her & said:"It's already forgiven." "But I want to prove it to you." she said in a low voice.  
She came closer to & kissed him.

He placed his hand around her waist. Suddenly he noticed her tongue touching his. He never thought she would act like this but it didn't matter. He was too happy. He slowly moved with his hand under her jacket & then under her shirt but she didn't move at all. He began to move his fingers slowly down her spine causing Hinata's body to shiver. Sasuke stopped when he saw that Hinata clenched her hands to fists, ready to hit him. But instead she began giggling. She pulled him down on the bed. "I hope I have convinced you now." she said in a whisper. "You already convinced me." he answered. Hinata suddenly felt his hip slowly pushing against hers, making her to give out a low moan. Sasuke began to laugh softly making Hinata blush. He began to kiss her neck while he slowly opened jacket but then he stopped. Hinata would be mad if he continued. But he saw her smiling while pulling him close to her face. She whispered:"Why do stop, Sasuke? Weren't you trying to seduce me? I really like your seductive offer. Don't stop & continue!" He stared at her with open eyes & then he began to smile evilly while he moved closer to her. Then they continued. And it happened! Later Hinata got pregnant. After 9 months they had 3 children. The boy inherited the Byakugan. 1 of the girls inherited the Sharingan. The other girl inherited surprisingly both. After a time of hard training she was able to use both at the same time. Several days later Sakura's ceremony started. Everybody was looking up to her. She stepped closer & said: I am your new Hokage! With me, the will of fire will continue burning!" Everybody began cheering. She looked towards the sun with a smile, knowing that Naruto was watching her from above. She was ruling for many years & she was a strong & self-confident ruler. But she was one of the greatest in Konoha.

Life was starting to get beautiful in Hinata's eyes when suddenly Sasuke broke out of jail. Hinata's hatred began to increase when Sasuke killed the Hokage. But somehow she still feels something towards him. But the fear prevents her from showing her feelings. Sasuke found out that he has to kill his best friend in order to be able to kill Itachi. So he fought him but Naruto won't leave Sasuke unpunished. But Sasuke still doesn't know what to lose. Is it his friend, is it his brother or is it his love? 


End file.
